A cause d'un frère
by Diablot's
Summary: Jeff et Thad sont le nouveau couple au sein des Warblers. Ces derniers sont plus qu'heureux pour eux sauf un, Nick. Nick, le malheureux meilleur ami, seulement meilleur ami... Mais Ross, le petit frère de Jeff, peut-il faire changer les choses ?
1. Prologue

Hello !

Me voilà de retour pour une fiction. Oui, oui avec plusieurs chapitres et tout x)

Mais soyons honnête, je ne peux pas m'attribuer tout le mérite ! En fait c'est une histoire écrite à quatre mains avec Appel's dont on vous présente aujourd'hui le prologue. L'essentiel de l'action se fera à la Dalton Academy. On tentera de garder le rythme d'un chapitre tous les dix jours.

Disclaimer : Glee et donc encore moins les Warblers ne nous appartient (bouhouhouhou :'( ), tout est à RIB !

Bonne lecture, et laissez une petite review pour nous donner votre avis ! :)

* * *

**A cause d'un frère**

**Prologue**

Dans les couloirs de Dalton, Jeff marchait rapidement vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Nick. Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et tenait la main de Thad qui le suivait, ou du moins essayait. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que quand Jeff était excité d'arriver quelque part, c'était plutôt difficile de tenir le rythme. Ils parcoururent encore quelques couloirs avant que Jeff ne s'arrête enfin devant une porte. Il tourna la tête vers Thad et lui sourit, resserra la pression sur la main de ce dernier et entra brusquement dans la chambre, un grand sourire peint sur son visage.

« Hey, Nick ? »

Nick était assis sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il tourna la tête et vit Jeff et Thad entrer.

« Salut Thad ! Oui, Jeff ?

Salut Nick ! sourit Thad

J'ai un truc à te dire. » Annonça le blond

Jeff ne se sépara pas de son sourire et se tourna vers Thad avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Nick. Ce dernier le regarda étonné, il fit passer son regard de Jeff à Thad et recommença l'opération plusieurs fois avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le blond.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Eh bien... » Jeff sourit une nouvelle fois à Nick et leva son bras avec celui de Thad, on voyait clairement leurs mains liées... « On sort ensemble ! »

Nick sentit sa respiration se couper à cette annonce mais se reprit rapidement et fit, faussement, un grand sourire.

« How mais c'est génial ! Je suis content pour vous.

Merci Nick ! »

Thad, à côté de Jeff, ne dit rien mais avait lui aussi un sourire sur les lèvres. Nick ferma les yeux quelques instants puis les rouvrit.

« Tu as prévenu ton frère ? demanda-t-il

Euh... Non, on n'est pas ensemble depuis longtemps et je voulais te le dire à toi en premier. »

Il tira sur la main de Thad pour qu'ils s'installent tous les deux sur le lit du blond. Thad prit la parole en riant légèrement.

« Il m'a presque harcelé pour qu'on vienne ici plutôt que de rester tous les deux.

Ah oui ? »

Nick pria intérieurement que cette conversation se termine vite, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il détestait maintenant Thad, qui était autrefois un bon ami.

« C'est bête, vous auriez pu profiter ! »

Jeff se contenta de sourire.

« On aura tout le temps de profiter. Je voulais que tu l'apprennes par moi plutôt que de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre »

Thad sourit à son tour en regardant Jeff puis se tourna vers Nick.

« C'est vrai, t'es son meilleur ami après tout »

Ouais... »

Nick s'efforça de sourire mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui criait qu'il n'était justement que son meilleur ami, il ne sera jamais plus. Il n'avait aucune envie de continuer à parler de ce sujet, mais il savait que cela comptait beaucoup pour le blond, alors il prit sur lui et posa quelques questions.

« Et sinon, depuis quand ?

Il y a quelques heures. Il l'a fait à la Warblers, en chanson. _Just the way you are_!"

Jeff avait un regarde rêveur en racontant ça et pendant qu'il parlait, Thad avait déplacé sa main sur la jambe de Jeff. Nick sentit son cœur se serrer aux paroles du blond, il avait toujours rêvé de lui chanter cette chanson, mais une fois de plus ce serait un de ses rêves inaccessibles, encore un rêve qu'il garderait pour lui. Lorsqu'il vit la main de Thad sur la cuisse de son blond, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ne put retenir ses paroles.

« C'est vraiment sympa ça, mais j'espère pour toi que tu l'aimes Thad !

Bien sûr, je lui aurais pas demandé de sortir avec moi si c'était pas le cas ! » le rassura Thad.

Et c'était vrai, il avait hésité un moment avant de parler à Jeff et était certain de ce qu'il voulait.

« Eh bien...

Il se mordit la lèvre de l'intérieur, c'était fichu, Thad l'aimait, c'était une évidence. Ce qu'il allait dire allais lui faire mal, il le savait, mais il se trouverait trop égoïste en vers Jeff s'il ne le disait pas. Après tout, pour lui, seul le bonheur de Jeff lui importait…

"Je suis content pour vous ! »

Le sourire de Jeff ne put que s'agrandir à ces paroles.

« Ca me fait vraiment plaisir Nick. »

Thad à ses côtés hocha la tête.

« Oui, à moi aussi. »

Ils étaient tellement dans l'euphorie du moment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas remarquer que Nick ne se comportait pas réellement comme étant vraiment content pour son meilleur ami.

« Ouais, tant que vous êtes heureux... »

Il s'allongea sur son lit, il devait trouver un autre sujet de conversation ou il craquerait, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, si Jeff était heureux, il aurait dû l'être aussi non ? Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas...

« Je pense qu'on l'annoncera aux Warblers pendant le repas ce soir. » Intervint Thad ne voulant pas que le silence s'éternise.

Il regarda Jeff comme pour lui demander son accord et bien sûr ce dernier lui fit comprendre que non, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Nick aurait dû être la ce soir, mais cela aurait été trop dur de devoir entendre les Warblers féliciter le nouveau couple et se dire qu'il aurait pu être à la place de Thad... Il improvisa donc une excuse.

« Ouais, mais je ne serais pas là, je dois voir quelqu'un !

Oh... Eh bien je suppose que c'est encore mieux qu'on soit venus te le dire. Et c'est qui ce quelqu'un ? »

Jeff était d'une nature curieuse et il s'imaginait déjà Nick aller voir un garçon. Ça serait fantastique, non ? Si les deux meilleurs amis se trouvaient un petit-ami en même temps !

Là ça se compliquait pour Nick... Il aurait dû réfléchir à ça, connaissant Jeff, c'était certain qu'il allait poser cette question. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse et dit la première chose lui passant par la tête.

« Je vais revoir Blaine et Kurt se soir !

Oh c'est chouette ! T'as de la chance. Tu leur passeras le bonjour de notre part hein ? » s'enthousiasma Jeff

Certes ce n'était pas un garçon mais Kurt et Blaine manquaient beaucoup aux Warblers. Si seulement ils pouvaient se voir plus souvent...

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, se sera fait ! »

Et bien non, ce ne sera pas fait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y allait pas ! Il irait surement au Scandal's, comme à chaque fois...

« Génial ! sourit-il Tu dois y aller dans combien de temps ? »

Après tout, Jeff ne voulait pas le déranger surtout s'il devait s'en aller...

« Dans une demie heure... »

C'était gagné, il n'aurait plus à supporter de voir Thad accroché au bras de Jeff, il connaissait le blond. Il allait partir on ne sait où et quand il reviendrait, Nick serait déjà endormi bien sagement dans son lit.

« Oh, déjà ? On va peut-être te laisser du coup. »

Jeff était déçu de devoir partir, c'est vrai il aimait bien rester avec Nick mais après tout ça lui permettrait de passer du temps avec Thad. C'était une bonne excuse pour rester seuls. Pas qu'il veuille partir, non ! Mais il ne se serait pas vu lui dire "bon on va te laisser parce qu'on veut rester ensemble un moment" Nick aurait pu le mal prendre... Ou, se faisait-il des idées?

« Ouais, à demain ou ce soir de toute façon ! »

Il se força à sourire, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait donné une magnifique occasion à Thad d'être seul avec Jeff... qu'il était idiot...

« Oui, de toute façon ! »

Jeff sourit et se leva, rapidement suivit de Thad qui s'empara de la main de son petit-ami.

« Salut Nick ! Lança Thad

Bye Nick, bonne soirée ! Ajouta joyeusement Jeff

Ouais, merci vous aussi... »

Jeff et Thad avaient le dos tourné lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte et ne remarquèrent donc pas Nick. Une fois à l'extérieur ils étaient de retour dans leur petite bulle de bonheur.

Nick, quant à lui, les regarda partir et laissa couler une larme à peine la porte refermée...


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello !

Voilà le chapitre 1 toujours en co-écriture avec Appel's. Merci de vos commentaires et de votre accueil pour cette histoire :) Apparition d'un nouveau personnage dans ce chapitre. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Ross Lynch est le frère de Riker Lynch qui joue Jeff.

Au passage, bonne chance à tout ceux qui passe le bac la semaine prochaine.

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr rien ne nous appartiens. La Dalton Academy et ses étudiants sont à RIB et Ross est, eh bien, à lui-même.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Après avoir passé la fin d'après-midi dans la chambre de Thad, le nouveau couple se dirigeait vers le réfectoire. Jeff avait été à l'aise pour l'annoncer à Nick parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et partageait tout avec lui mais il appréhendait le fait de devoir le dire là, devant tout le monde. C'est pourquoi il s'arrêta devant la salle et regarda Thad. Ce dernier lui offrit un regard rassurant, les Warblers était de nature compréhensive, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal ! Thad pris la main de son petit ami d'un geste apaisant, le regard dans les yeux, lui vola un rapide baisé et entra tranquillement dans la salle avec le blond.

Jeff regarda partout sauf vers la table des Warblers. Ils avaient sûrement entendu les portes s'ouvrir et avaient déjà vu que c'était Thad et lui qui étaient entrés. Jeff baissa les yeux sur leurs mains et sourit puis se rappela que les autres l'avaient remarqué aussi, à tous les coups. Le premier regard qu'il croisa fut celui de Trent, qui souriait. Bien sûr ils étaient ses amis, ils ne diraient rien.

C'est avec le cœur plus léger qu'ils approchèrent de la table. Alors qu'ils étaient assez proches pour pouvoir entendre les conversations, Jeff remarqua que les Warblers étaient retournés à leur repas. Sans rien dire. Sans rien avoir remarqué ? Il analysa la table et remarqua tristement que les places restantes n'étaient pas côtes à côtes alors il resta là, à regarder la table quand Thad s'éclaira la gorge.

« On pourrait vous annoncer un truc ? »

Jeff se mordit la lèvre et essaya de se concentrer sur une chose fixe à regarder comme, tiens, le centre de la table, là où il y a la cruche d'eau. C'est intéressant l'eau non ?

Les Warblers les regardaient maintenant, une expression curieuse dans les yeux. Thad murmura à son petit ami

« Tu es sûr de vouloir le dire maintenant ? »

Après tout, ils avaient le temps, rien ne pressais mais Jeff leva les yeux vers Thad et dit

« Oui, certain. J'ai envie qu'ils sachent ! »

Thad regarda un à un chaque membre de la table, ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup et rouvrit les yeux avec un magnifique sourire avant de prendre la parole :

« Voilà, on a une annonce importante à vous faire. Il y a quelques heures, j'ai avoué à Jeff que je l'aimais, et maintenant eh bien... on est ensemble ! »

Jeff fit un grand sourire quand les Warblers les félicitèrent. Ils attendaient tous secrètement qu'un autre couple se forme au sein de leur chorale c'était maintenant chose faite ! Ils semblaient tous heureux pour le nouveau couple et Jeff fut libéré d'un poids. Ce fut avant que Sebastian ne prenne la parole à son tour.

« Et Nick, il l'a pris comment ?! »

Sebastian savait à quel point Nick souffrait de sa relation avec le blond, il était persuadé qu'il ne resterait que le meilleur ami, à qui Jeff faisait confiance...Il l'avait découvert il y a quelques mois, après une de leurs nombreuse répétition. Il avait retrouvé Nick en pleurs, contre le piano de la salle de répétition...

Jeff fut surpris du ton que Sebastian employa et répondit tout de même à sa question.

« Il l'a bien pris, il était content pour nous. »

C'était vrai, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Dans ce cas précis c'est vraiment dommage que Nick n'ait pas été là.

« T'es vraiment aveugle Jeff c'est pas possible ! »

Il se leva, regarda Jeff et ajouta avant de quitter la salle d'un pas rageur :

« D'après toi, pourquoi il n'a jamais eu de petit ami !?

Euh... mais »

Jeff regarda Sebastian s'en aller sans savoir quoi dire. Il se tourna vers la table et demanda dans le vide.

« Il y a quelque chose qui va pas?

Je ne sais pas, depuis quelques jours, il a des sautes d'humeur... Répondis Trent, ce dernier haussa les épaules et repris : Alors, depuis quand pour vous deux ? »

Jeff oublia rapidement Sebastian grâce à Trent mais surtout grâce à la main de Thad qui s'était resserrée sur la sienne. Comme Sebastian était parti il y avait désormais deux places côtes à côtes que Jeff et Thad s'empressèrent de prendre.

« Depuis le début de cet après-midi. » Répondit Jeff en souriant.

Pas longtemps après, David s'écria presque :

« Il faut qu'on vous trouve un nom ! »

Wes s'empressa de rajouter :

« Oui, comme Klaine ! Ou, comme moi avec monsieur Bangui ! »

Jeff et Thad se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. C'est vrai pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient échappés à ça ? Surtout que Jeff était un fervent Klaineur avant même qu'ils soient ensemble. C'est Nick et lui qui avaient trouvé ce nom. Avec l'approbation des autres, bien entendu. Thad intervint :

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'on va vous laisser chercher ça !

Bien sûr, mais... On ne laisse pas Wes s'en occuper ! La dernière fois que tu as voulu trouver un nom de couple, c'était pour Klaine et ça avait donné Blurt ! » s'exclama Richard

Toute la table se mit à rire et Wes se tassa sur sa chaise. Ce genre de moment où vous préféreriez ne pas être là, ou tout simplement ne rien avoir dit.

« Bon, bon mes idées ne sont peut-être pas les meilleures...

Peut-être, pas du tout! » Rajouta David

Tout le monde se souvenait de quand il avait proposé ça et tout le monde avait refusé! Wes, têtu comme il était, avait absolument voulu qu'ils votent ça mais heureusement Nick était venu à la rescousse.

"Tss..."

Wes se mit à bouder mais le repas repris dans la bonne humeur, sans trop de chamailleries, jusqu'à ce que Richard ne reprenne la parole.

« Au fait, il est où le chieur ?

Arrête de l'appeler comme ça... Grommela Jeff. Il est allé voir Kurt et Blaine.

Kurt et Blaine ? Han ! Mais il aurait pu nous prévenir quand même ! Bref, et ton frère, on en a plus de nouvelle de lui ! »

C'est vrai, Ross se faisait de plus en plus absent ses dernier temps...

Jeff haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas. Il doit avoir des amis de sa classe ou quelque chose »

C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant Ross était toujours resté avec les Warblers. Ils l'aimaient bien et son frère allait même bientôt faire partie des Warblers. C'était inhabituel de prendre des gens comme ça mais le fait que son frère en faisait déjà partie donnait des avantages surtout que la musique, c'était de famille. Cependant ces derniers temps on le voyait moins, c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il soit un peu moins avec son grand frère.

« Quelque chose ? Le petit Ross serait-il enfin en couple ? Blagua Trent

Ah non ! s'écria presque Jeff. Ce genre de truc il y a plutôt intérêt que je sois au courant ! »

C'est vrai quoi, son grand frère d'à peine deux ans était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans la vie de Ross. Alors s'il était en couple, il espérait quand même le savoir. Jeff allait lui-même lui annoncer pour Thad dès qu'il le reverrait.

« T'inquiète pas Jeffy, je sors avec personne ! »

Ross venait d'arriver, les mains dans les poches de son jean, le sourire aux lèvres. Il dit bonjour à tous les Warblers avant d'aller embrasser son frère sur la joue.

« Oh, Ross ! Te revoilà ? demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique. »

Le plus jeune des Sterling ne répondit pas et partit s'asseoir en face de son frère. Il commença alors à stresser, il passerait bientôt l'audition pour entrer chez les Warblers et ça lui faisait peur, et s'il se plantait ? Qu'est-ce que Jeff penserait de lui ? Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Jeff :

« Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'avais quelque chose à te dire.» dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de l'arrière de la nuque. « Je sors avec Thad. »

Ross ne savait plus quoi dire, il avait la bouche entre-ouverte, mais rien n'en sortit. Il regarda son frère puis Thad, il sourit faussement tout en serrant les poings sous la table. Il regarda Thad et soupira intérieurement, il espérait vraiment que son frère soit heureux avec le brun. Bien que cela impliquait moins de temps avec lui, et donc, de l'éloignement...

"C'est génial ça, bravo à vous deux !"

Jeff se contenta de sourire à son frère. Tout le monde était au courant maintenant alors, non ? Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Thad, content de sa journée.

* * *

Nick se tenait devant l'entrée du Scandals. Il était sorti de sa chambre après avoir réussi à calmer ses larmes. Comme il avait dit à Jeff qu'il sortait et bien... Il était sorti. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Il grimaça légèrement. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester simplement dans la chambre. Il entra dans le bâtiment après avoir montré sa "fausse" pièce d'identité puisque, logiquement, il n'avait pas l'âge d'y entrer. Il s'installa au bar, et s'y ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Il le savait pourtant, se saouler n'était pas la meilleure solution. Seulement, c'était sa seule échappatoire. Il commanda un verre et lorsque le serveur le posa devant lui il se mit à réfléchir.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? A cause de Jeff. Et à cause de Thad. A cause d'eux deux ensemble. Mais aussi à cause de ses sentiments incontrôlables. A cause du fait qu'il n'ait pas parlé à Jeff avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Il fallait pourtant s'en douter. Pourquoi un garçon comme Jeff resterait-il célibataire ? Il allait boire à cause de tout ça. Et à cause du fait que maintenant, ce sera encore plus dur d'être proche de Jeff.

Il porta le verre à sa bouche et le vida. Puis en commanda un autre. Il enchaîna deux ou trois verres à la suite, la vie était cruelle. Ou, était-ce lui qui était tout simplement stupide ? Après tout, s'il avait parlé à Jeff, avant il n'en serait pas là. Oui, c'était ça faute après tout. Il n'a jamais été capable d'exprimer ses sentiments, et maintenant, il en payait le prix. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, il voulut reprendre un verre lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Nick, quel drôle de surprise de te trouver ici. »

Il sursauta, cette voix... C'était Sebastian. Il voulut boire une nouvelle fois quand le châtain lui retira le verre des mains sans rien dire. Nick soupira et se retourna vers lui avec une voix lasse

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sebastian ? »

Sebastian posa le verre loin de Nick et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Je sais pourquoi t'es là. Et je crois que tu devrais vraiment pas y être.

Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

A peine avait-il dis ces mots qu'il s'en voulait, lui et Sebastian s'étaient vraiment rapprochés et depuis, il l'aidait à surmonter ça en le laissant se confier à lui. Nick se sentit stupide et lâcha un léger 'Désolé...' à peine audible.

« Je vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens parce que c'est pas vrai mais je me doute que c'est pas facile. Honnêtement je préfèrerai devoir te supporter plutôt que te retrouver ici... » Il jeta un œil aux verres vides encore sur le bar « ...en train de battre ton record d'alcool dans le sang.

Tss... De toute façon, je pourrais faire une overdose il s'en rendrait même pas compte... Il est bien trop dans son monde de télétubbies avec Thad... »

Il recommanda un verre et le vida d'une traite.

« Oh crois-moi, il s'en rendra compte quand tu rentreras ce soir, bourré, » dit-il en haussant un sourcil. « Et arrête ça ! »

Sebastian fit fit signe au serveur de ne plus servir Nick.

« Mais laisse-moi me bourrer la gueule si ça me chante ! Et honnêtement, je préfèrerais vraiment la faire cette overdose ! Plutôt que de le voir dans les bras de Thad à la place des miens! »

Il se déplaça pour aller chercher le verre que Sebastian avait déplacé loin de lui et le bu, une nouvelle fois, cul sec. Dès que Nick eut posé le verre, Sebastian lui prit la main pour l'emmener loin du bar.

« Putain tu cherches quoi là ? Faire un passage à l'hôpital ? Je vais pas te laisser te faire ça à cause de l'autre blond.

L'autre blond il a un prénom ! Il s'appelle Jeff au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Et je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça en ma présence ! Il n'a strictement rien fait ! Et peut-être que c'est ce que je recherche oui ! De finir à l'hôpital ! Tout le monde s'en foutrait ! Je serais pas une grande perte après tout ! Un Warblers de plus, un Warblers de moins, il y a pas une grande différence ! Je sers à quoi moi, si je ne suis même pas capable de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui ? Tu peux me le dire !? Bah non, tu peux pas ! Parce que je sers strictement plus à rien maintenant ! »

Il venait de sortir tout ce long monologue sans réfléchir. Les larmes avaient, elles aussi, commencées à couler. Comme la plaie béante dans son cœur... Mais Sebastian était là pour qu'il se ressaisisse :

"Nick, je t'interdis de dire ça ! T'es pas un Warblers parmi d'autre. Tu es toi et si tu t'en rends pas compte t'as qu'à leur demander. Si demain on te retrouvait à l'hôpital croit moi les Warblers seraient les premiers à se retrouver dans ta chambre même si pour ça ils devaient supporter l'horrible ambiance qu'il y avait là-bas. Maintenant tu vas arrêter ce que tu fais parce que clairement si ton Jeff, » il accentua son ton quand il dit le prénom « ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de tes sentiments c'est qu'un putain d'aveugle.

Comme tous les autres Warblers Seb ! Cites-moi en un ! Un seul à part toi qui le sache ! Maintenant, excuse-moi mais je dois rentrer ! »

Il sortit ses clefs de sa veste et partit, chancelant vers sa voiture. Cependant Sebastian se mit à sa suite, restant pas loin pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont tous aveugles qu'ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas pour toi. Et Jeff aurait dû s'en rendre compte parce que vous passez TOUT votre temps ensemble. Maintenant si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça tu te trompes. Tu rentres avec moi.

C'est bon Seb ! Je peux conduire ! »

Nick commença à s'énerver, il voulut rajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'il se mit à vomir pendant quelques minutes.

« Oui bien sûr que tu peux... » Dit Sebastian en levant les yeux au ciel.

Juste après, il tendit un paquet de mouchoir à Nick sans rien dire. Il le prit et s'essuya la bouche avec l'un des mouchoirs.

« Je suis pitoyable hein...?

Je suppose que non. Maintenant arrête de faire l'idiot et viens avec moi.

Et ma voiture, je l'a récupère comment...? »

Il s'avança tout de même vers le capitaine des Warblers et partit en direction de la voiture de ce dernier.

« On la cherchera demain, quand t'iras mieux, » Sebastian prit la direction de sa voiture et ouvrit la porte à Nick. Juste avant de la fermer, il ajouta « Et salit pas ma voiture s'il te plait.

Hahaha, t'es hilarant Seb, je suis mort de rire si tu savais !"

Bien sûr, tout cela n'était qu'ironie. Nick s'assit alors du côté passager et s'attacha. Il regarda alors Sebastian, attendant que ce dernier prenne le volant. Ce dernier s'assit à la place du conducteur et démarra la voiture avant de dire :

« Je rigolais qu'à moitié.

Hum... »

Nick était à moitié comateux, les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se faire sentir, et il ne savait pas vraiment gérer cela. Sebastian jetait des regards de temps en temps vers Nick pour vérifier que tout allait à peu près bien, tout en continuant de conduire.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que Thad a de plus que moi ? »

Il tourna sa tête en direction de son ami. C'est vrai quoi, avec Jeff, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, ils se connaissaient depuis quatre ans ! Avec Thad, il ne les a jamais vu parler plus que cela... Sebastian se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Peut-être que la seule différence c'est qu'il lui a parlé.

Merci me faire comprendre que je suis encore plus débile que je ne le pensais Sebastian ! Arrête toi ! »

Il était vraiment en colère et se sentait vraiment pathétique.

« Nick, tu sais très bien que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Sebastian ne comptait bien sûr pas s'arrêter.

« Sebastian arrête la voiture ! »

Il détacha sa ceinture.

« Non, Nick je te ramène à Dalton. Remet-cette ceinture !

Je vais renter à pied, c'est pas loin ! Alors je te le demande une dernière fois ! Arrête cette voiture ! Dit-il en détachant bien les derniers mots de sa phrase.

Et je te le dis une dernière fois, Non ! »

Sebastian se concentra à nouveau sur la route et continua à rouler.

« Tss... Tu me saoule ! Tu le sais ça !? »

Il posa sa tête contre le carreau de la voiture, sans pour autant se rattacher.

« Je suis pas le seul à faire ça ce soir... » Sebastian jeta à nouveau un regard à Nick avant d'ajouter, « remet ta ceinture. »

Nick l'ignora royalement, dans quelques minutes il serait dans sa chambre. Avec Jeff ! Mais Jeff lui parlerait sûrement de sa magnifique soirée avec son merveilleux petit ami. Pff. Tout cela lui donnait la nausée... Voyant que Nick l'ignorait, Sebastian roula des yeux et continua à conduire. Ce n'était vraiment pas la soirée qu'il avait imaginé mais il supposait que Nick était tout de même plus important qu'un coup d'un soir parmi tant d'autres. Nick recommença à pleurer, silencieusement, mais il pleurait. Tout cela était trop pour lui. Cette situation était de trop pour lui.

« Sebastian, aides moi à l'oublier !

Sebastian ne répondit pas. En réalité il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nick lui demande ça. Ils s'étaient rapprochés au point de devenir amis. Sebastian le laissait venir lui parler et il était sans doute le seul Warbler qui avait vu le vrai Sebastian alors il n'allait certainement pas faire ça.

"Je t'en prie Sebastian, je te demande pas de sortir avec moi... Juste... Juste me le sortir de la tête pour une nuit ! » Supplia presque Nick.

Maintenant c'était sûr, l'alcool venait de prendre le dessus… Ce qui était certain c'est qu'il n'allait pas faire ça, Nick le regretterait le lendemain de toute façon. Alors il se contenta de dire :

« Non.

Sebastian, je t'en prie, j'en ai vraiment besoin... Tu préférerais peut être que je reparte me saouler ? »

Nick avait la tête qui tournait, il ne savait plus non plus ce qu'il disait. Et cela pourrait lui être fatal.

« Non Nick, je ne le ferai pas parce que c'est pas ce que tu veux. Et je te laisserai pas repartir là-bas de toute façon »

Nick soupira, le châtain pouvait vraiment être chiant parfois, bien que cette fois, le plus chiant des deux, c'était lui. Quelque chose le frappa soudain :

« Je dors où se soir ? »

Sébastian tourna légèrement la tête vers Nick et réfléchi quelques secondes. Le laisser dans la même chambre que Jeff n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

« Tu viendras dans ma chambre.

Mais... et toi ? »

Nick ne comprenait plus rien, c'était trop pour lui se soir.

« Il y a deux lits, idiot, et j'ai pas de coloc' Répondit rapidement Sebastian

Ça ne te gênera pas que... que je sois...là ? »

Nick était sceptique, il ne savait pas non plus où il en était et, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien.

« Je peux dormir dans ta voiture s'il le faut...

Je te le proposerais pas si ça me dérangeait. Et t'arriveras pas à dormir dans la voiture. »

Nick avait parfois de ces idées, il arrivait encore à étonner Sebastian.

« Bah si, pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas. »

Quelle idée de dormir dans une voiture, en plein mois de février ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans le crâne ? Ça, tous les Warblers c'était déjà au moins une fois posée cette question.

« Laisse tomber, Nick, je t'emmène dans ma chambre, tu dormiras mieux dans un lit de toute façon.

Mouais ... »

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le parking devant la Dalton, Nick descendit et attendit Sebastian avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole de tout le trajet. Sebastian sorti la clé de sa chambre et entraina Nick à l'intérieur. Il lui pointa un des deux lits.

« Celui-là est libre. Tu peux te débrouiller je pense ?

Je suis pas handicapé non plus... Merci Seb, je pense que je vais aller, me coucher, j'en peux plus pour ce soir... »

Sur ces mots, il s'allongea sur le lit désigné plutôt par son ami. Il remonta la couette sur lui et tenta de s'endormir. Sebastian fit un son d'approbation avant de passer à la salle de bain et de s'allonger à son tour dans son lit.

« Si t'as besoin, réveille-moi.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en sortirais tout seul Seb mais merci... »

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais le sommeil l'emporta. Sebastian tourna le dos à Nick et ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.


	3. Chapitre 2

Helloo !

Finalement, la suite ! Toujours en co-écriture avec Appel's

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB et Ross ne nous appartiens (malheureusement) pas.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite (ou grande hein :p) review à la fin ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Jeff était dans le couloir des chambres comme chaque matin pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il était inquiet parce que Nick n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Il espérait que ce dernier soit resté avec Kurt et Blaine bien que ce soit peu probable... Où a-t-il bien pu passer la nuit ?

C'est là qu'il le vit, déjà prêt, sortir de la chambre de Sebastian. De Sebastian ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ? Jeff accéléra alors le pas pour le rattraper.

- "Hey, Nick !" Interpela-t-il le brun.

Nick sursauta, il s'était levé i peine dix minutes avec une magnifique gueule de bois, il devait une fière chandelle à Sebastian cette fois. Il se retourna, vit Jeff arriver de loin et s'approcha de lui avec un petit sourire.

- "Coucou toi."

Jeff vit Nick et sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ces deux-là se connaissaient trop bien pour ne pas le remarquer. Cependant il n'était pas vraiment content d'avoir été laissé sans nouvelles.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans?" demanda-t-il en désignant du pouce la porte par laquelle Nick venait de sortir.

Nick se retrouva bouche-bée, il ne se souvenait plus des événements de la veille -comme à chaque fois- mais il était sûr qu'il avait dormit avec Sebastian, ce dernier l'ayant ramené du bar. Il dit alors la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais dite :

- "J'avais trop bu encore une fois et Seb m'a ramené, pourquoi ?

- Trop bu ? Et comment ça encore ? Et qu'est-ce que Sebastian vient faire là? T'étais pas avec Kurt et Blaine ?"

Euh... _Oups_ ? Nick avait comme l'impression d'avoir fait une boulette la... Tandis que Jeff ne comprenais plus rien. Tout ce que Nick racontait-là n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il était censé faire. Pourquoi est-ce que son meilleur ami lui aurait menti ?

- "Ecoute Jeff, j'ai mal au crâne et je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce qui c'est passé hier soir, alors maintenant t'es gentil et tu me laisses, moi et ma gueule de bois décompresser, merci..."

Nouvelle boulette, sérieusement, il enchaînait ce matin…

- "Mais t'es en train de me dire quoi ? Que tu vas te saouler dans un bar à tel point que tu te souviens plus de ce que t'as fait ? Et pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ? Tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiet de pas te voir quand je suis allé me coucher ?"

Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais Jeff était en train de s'énerver. Surtout qu'il ne reconnaissait vraiment pas le comportement de Nick.

- "Jeff, je n'ai plus aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé d'accord !? Et je n'ai pas appelé Sebastian ! C'est lui qui est venu à moi."

Il sourit légèrement, Sebastian était vraiment un type bien...

- "Et c'est bien possible que je me sois saoulé dans un bar oui.

- "Mais c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu fais là, pourquoi t'aurais besoin d'aller boire ? » Il prit un air dédaigneux avant de poursuivre. « Et je parie que Sebastian a profité de toi, hein, c'est bien son genre"

Oui parce qu'il connaissait la réputation qu'avait le _"capitaine"_ des Warblers. Du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge en changeant de cible chaque soir.

- "Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Seb est super gentil ! Et puis lui au moins, il se rend compte tout de suite quand ça va mal ! Et la raison pour laquelle je me bourre la gueule ne te regarde absolument pas !"

Nick s'était rapproché de Jeff et les paroles qu'il venait de dire, lui faisait mal, très mal. Il savait qu'il venait de blesser la personne qu'il aimait plus que ça propre vie et dieu, qu'il s'en voulait.

- "Ah parce que je me rend pas compte quand ça va pas? Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que t'étais pas dans ton état normal là ? Ben tu sais quoi ? Si tu préfères te confier à "Seb"," Il prononça ce prénom d'une manière tout sauf amicale "t'as qu'à changer de meilleur ami."

Il avait dit tout ça d'une voix calme sans hausser le ton. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, ça non mais la façon dont Nick venait de se comporter… Jeff n'arrivait pas à le reconnaitre alors il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'aller dans son sens et de faire croire que ça ne le touchait pas. Ce qui était faux bien sûr, tellement faux...

Nick le savait, Jeff ne tenait pas à lui, il avait gardé l'infime espoir de rester son meilleur ami mais non. Il avait fallu des années pour obtenir une relation comme celle-ci, et Jeff venait de la briser en quelques secondes. Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une deuxième, et les autres suivirent. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, et pourtant, Jeff venait de couper les ponts avec lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il serra son poing, laissa tomber son sac et reparti en courant dans la chambre de Sebastian non sans un _"je te déteste"_ pour le blond, seulement, il ne le pensait pas.

A la seconde même où il vit le visage de Nick se décomposer après ses mots, il les regretta. Il ne voulait pas que Nick prenne ça sérieusement mais il fallait s'attendre à ça de sa part... Cependant ce fut pire quelques secondes après quand il entendit Nick dire ces mots, son cœur se brisa. Son amitié, sa, si solide, amitié qu'ils bâtissaient ensemble depuis le collège venait de s'effondrer avec ces trois mots. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais tenta de les refouler, il ne pouvait pas simplement s'effondrer en pleurs, maintenant dans ce couloir. Il resta quelques minutes, là, tentant de se calmer puis se dirigea vers le réfectoire où Thad serait certainement déjà. Oui, Thad était la bonne personne à aller voir.

Ce dernier marchait dans les couloirs, un plateau déjeuner à la main. Il n'avait pas encore vu Jeff au self, alors il avait décidé de lui apporter son repas. Ce dernier se dirigeait de façon presque automatique vers le réfectoire, sa vue embrouillée des larmes qu'il tentait de refouler. Il n'aurait même pas su si quelqu'un se trouvait dans les couloirs à ce moment. Thad le vit arriver au loin, des larmes dans les yeux. Il posa le plateau par terre et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui.

- "Mon cœur... Qu'est-ce qui se passe...?"

Jeff sentit deux bras l'encercler et ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Thad. Il se laissa alors aller dans l'étreinte et murmura avec hésitation

- « Nick... Dispute...

- Shh... Explique-moi plus clairement... » demanda-t-il en passant une main réconfortante dans le dos de Jeff.

Jeff prit quelques inspirations avant de se mettre à parler

- « Il était dans la chambre de Seb et il a dit qu'il était allé boire hier et il m'a pas prévenu où il était et j'étais inquiet alors il a dit que... que Seb s'occupait mieux de lui que moi ou... ou quelque chose comme ça alors je lui ai dit de changer de meilleur ami » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus tremblante au fil de son discours. « Mais je le pensais pas. Il m'a mis en colère, je le pensais pas... Il me déteste... »

Après ces mots, il laissa finalement les larmes couler en tentant de le cacher mais ses sanglots prirent le dessus et il s'accrocha encore plus à son petit-ami. Thad eu soudainement envie de tuer Nick sur place, il avait fait pleurer SON petit ami ! Il resserra son étreinte sur le plus bond et marmonna un :

- « Je vais le démonter lui...

- Non ! » Contra Jeff « C'est ma faute c'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Reste là"

Sa voix était presque désespérée. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un commence à s'en prendre à Nick...

- « Il te fait du mal, et je dois rester la à rien faire et à te voir pleurer ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, passa une main dans les cheveux de son petit ami et embrassa son front. Jeff renifla discrètement et hocha la tête avant de replonger son visage contre le blazer de Thad voulant se calmer. Ce dernier serra les poings. Il irait quand même toucher deux mots au brun, il n'avait pas le droit de faire pleurer son ange. Jeff repris un peu ses esprits et murmura :

- « Faut qu'on aille en cours.

- T'es pas en état... Viens, on va dans ma chambre... »

Thad l'entraina dans sa propre chambre et l'assit sur son lit. Une fois assit, Jeff baissa le regard sur ses mains, les examinant comme si elles étaient tout ce qu'il y avait d'important, sans dire un mot.

Le brun s'assit à côté de lui et le prit contre lui, une main sur sa taille.

- « Allez penses à autre chose... Ce que tu veux mais pas au bouf... A Nick d'accord ?

- Comment tu veux que je pense à autre chose ? Ça vient tout juste d'arriver... Il me déteste ! On est amis depuis des années et maintenant il me déteste et c'est ma faute. Comment ça a pu arriver?

- Tu t'es peut-être emporté trop vite. Je sais pas pourquoi... Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler... Calmement.

- Je me suis juste inquiété toute la nuit sans nouvelles de lui et quand je vais le voir il me dit de le laisser tranquille lui et sa gueule de bois... Il voudra pas me parler."

Jeff soupira et fourra son visage dans ses mains.

- « Aller, regarde-moi... »

Thad prit le menton de Jeff entre deux doigts

- « C'est ton meilleur ami d'accord, je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas.

- Sûr ? demanda Jeff en penchant la tête encore incertain.

- Absolument certain ! Aller viens là... »

Le brun attira Jeff contre lui, et plaça sa tête sur son torse. Jeff se laissa aller contre son petit ami en soupirant d'aise. Thad embrassa le front du blond. Le calme régnait en maître dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le brun ne le rompe.

- « Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Eh bien, puisque t'as décidé qu'on séchait les cours... Je suppose qu'on pourrait sortir un peu, non ? »

Jeff s'était décalé du torse de Thad pour regarder ce dernier dans les yeux.

- « Si c'est ce dont tu as envie, allons-y. »

Il regarda son blond et lui sourit avant de lui voler un baiser. Jeff sourit en répondant au baiser rapide de Thad. Il se leva et entraina Thad avec lui en dehors de la chambre en lui prenant la main.

- « On va où?

- Où tu veux, je te suis.

- J'irai bien dans la forêt, je connais un coin tranquille. »

Il sourit doucement en repensant à cet endroit qu'il avait trouvé la dernière fois. C'était le genre d'endroit où on pouvait passer un moment tranquille sans craindre de se faire déranger.

- « Alors allons-y, je te suis. »

Thad sourit, pris la main du blond et entrelaça leurs doigts. Jeff entraina Thad vers sa voiture.

- « Il faut juste faire un peu de route. Ca te dérange pas de devoir passer du temps dans la voiture avec moi ? »

Il rit légèrement et se dirigea du côté conducteur ayant temporairement oublié son altercation avec Nick.

- « Non du tout. »

Thad lui sourit et passa du côté passager...

* * *

Nick entra dans la chambre en claquant la porte après sa dispute avec Jeff et s'affala sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans le coussin. Il se mordit la lèvre, Jeff n'avait aucun droit de lui dire ça, c'était injuste... Il ne savait rien du pourquoi ni du comment. La discussion était partie de travers tellement rapidement, il n'avait presque pas eu le temps de réagir. Et ensuite Jeff lui avait lancé ça, qu'il n'avait qu'à changer d'ami mais... Il ne le voulait pas ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal... Si ? Il ne savait plus, la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était en train de perdre Jeff et ce dans tous les sens du terme ! Mon dieu comme il ne le voulait pas. Jeff était son meilleur ami depuis tellement longtemps ! Et si en plus il ne pouvait plus passer du temps avec lui, il ne pourrait pas contrôler ses sentiments...

Il devait s'excuser, il avait été méchant dans ses paroles, il ne le détestait pas, c'était _faux_. C'était juste sortit tout seul. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement avoir contrôlé ses mots ? La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, oui il lui parlerait. Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il sorte.

Il se leva alors et partit chercher Jeff. D'abord dans leur chambre, puis au self, dans la chambre de Thad mais rien. Il finit par fouiller presque tout Dalton sans le trouver. Il commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'il aperçut une tête blonde, Ross.

Lui de son côté, essayait de trouver un endroit où il pourrait être tranquille. Il avait décidé de sécher les cours pour on ne sait quelle raison, même s'il en avait certainement une bonne. Jeff l'engueulera sûrement quand il l'apprendra mais là tout de suite, il s'en fichait.

- « Ross ! »

Nick venait de l'interpeler, il se retourna et reconnu le meilleur ami de son frère.

- « Nick ? »

Ross pensa immédiatement qu'il était dans la merde. Quand Nick était là, son frère n'était jamais loin... Cependant même après un instant, aucune tête blonde ne fit son apparition. Il se risqua alors à demander :

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je cherche tout simplement ton frère..."

Un éclair d'intelligence frappa Nick, car oui, de temps en temps ça lui arrivait.

- « Mais dis-moi toi, t'es pas censé être en cours ? »

Il haussa les épaules, après tout...

- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Toi aussi, non ? Et mon frère, je suis désolé mais j'ai aucune idée de où il est. Il est en cours lui, non ?

- Mais moi, je vais avoir 18 ans. Et non, on s'est disputé et depuis, plus de nouvelle… »

Ross rit légèrement.

- « Le discours j'ai 18 ans je peux me le permettre c'est bon hein. Aller en cours c'est limite plus important pour toi que pour moi. » Il avait voulu se lancer dans cette remarque quand il avait entendu les premiers mots de Nick mais après il réalisa. « Attend... Toi et Jeff, vous disputer ? Non, c'est même pas imaginable !

- Et pourtant... » Il baissa la tête et repensa à leur dispute. « Il m'a dit que puisque j'aimais tant Sébastian je n'avais qu'à changer de meilleur ami...

- Euh... T'aime Sebastian? »

Ross ne comprenait pas ce que ça venait faire là et en même temps il n'était pas au courant de tout.

- « T'es blond c'est pas possible... J'aime Sebastian comme un ami, la nuit dernière j'ai dormi dans sa chambre et ça n'a pas plu à ton frère...

- Ouais, bah parfois les réactions de Jeff... Tu dors avec qui tu veux. Je sais pas, il croit peut-être qu'il y a eu plus.

- J'en sais rien... Je connais ton frère par cœur mais... J'ai pas du tout compris à quoi il pensait... »

Nick soupira et regarda son téléphone, toujours aucune nouvelle...

- « Désolé mais là tout de suite je peux pas t'aider. A mon avis, il doit être avec Thad, mais où ? » Ross haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. « Si je le croise je lui dit que tu le cherche.

- Ouais...merci Ross, oh et je ne dirais rien à Jeff. »

Ross le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre puis réagit :

- « Oh ouais, merci Nick. Même s'il va inévitablement entendre que son petit frère joue les rebelles en n'allant pas en cours »

Il rit à sa propre remarque, Jeff ne lui faisait pas peur. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

- « Au bout d'un moment, on sait même plus quoi faire de toi ! »

Ross sourit ironiquement.

- « Quelqu'un trouvera bien une place pour moi quelque part ! «

Nick rit quelques instants avant de le regarder.

- « Bon... Je vais te laisser et rechercher ton frère.

- Ouais, bonne recherche » Il s'éloigna un peu avant d'ajouter. « Au fait, t'as regardé si sa voiture était encore là?

- Heu...non, j'y ai pas pensé, merci Ross.

- Pas de problème ! »

Il lui fit un signe de la main, dans le vide, étant dos à lui et partit continuer à chercher un endroit où se poser. Peut-être quelque part au fond du parc de l'école...

Nick de son côté sortit de l'établissement avant de se rendre sur le parking et, comme il le pensait, la voiture de Jeff n'était pas la...


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello !

Voilà la suite, un peu de retard je sais, sorry, j'étais plutôt occupée ces derniers jours.

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne nous appartient pas et l'histoire ne m'appartiens pas non plus, elle est à moi et Appel's !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

Jeff et Thad étaient en forêt pas trop éloignés de la route mais tout de même assez pour être tranquille. On pouvait entendre une rivière couler un peu plus loin. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans l'herbe et adossés à une roche qui avait dû se former ici avec le temps. La tête de Jeff reposait sur l'épaule de Thad et ce dernier avait enroulé un bras autour de la taille du blond. Ils écoutaient en silence les bruits de la forêt, rien ne pouvait être plus calme qu'à cet instant précis.

Thad fit jouer sa main sur le vente de Jeff, il était fier de lui, il avait réussi à faire oublier Nick au blond, le rendant souriant. Il ferma les yeux et hésita un certain temps... Jeff, lui, se concentrait sur Thad. Il était conscient de chaque parcelle de sa peau touchant celle du brun mais était tout de même à l'aise. Ca l'étonnait même, étant habituellement aussi énergique qu'un lapin Duracell, d'être calme à ce point.

Thad se pencha, inclina la tête et vint prendre les lèvres du blond entre les siennes, il l'embrassa tout en douceur, se concentrant sur la rivière et non sur sa main qui divaguait... Jeff ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres et se laissa emporter par la douceur du baiser, bougeant ses lèvres en rythme avec celles de Thad.

Le brun perdit le fil de sa pensée, il passa une main dans le dos du blond et l'allongea sur l'herbe, il se mit ensuite au-dessus de lui, sans jamais briser leur baiser. Jeff se laissa faire et passa ses bras dans la nuque de Thad ne voulant en aucun cas que ce dernier ne s'écarte.

Le brun brisa tout de même le baiser, il regarda intensément Jeff pendant quelques secondes et partit embrasser son cou, déposant une multitude de baisers sur la peau offerte. Le blond rouvrit les yeux à ce moment, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de mettre sa tête en arrière, la faisant glisser sur l'herbe pour exposer son cou sans retirer ses mains de celui de Thad. Ce dernier prit cela comme une invitation, il mordilla doucement la peau du cou du blond tout en faisant passer ses mains sous le blazer de son amant. Jeff ne put retenir une expiration plus forte que les autres tandis que son ventre se contractait sous les doigts de Thad.

Thad ôta le blazer de Jeff et ouvrit sa chemise en partant du haut. Déposant un baiser sur le torse du blond à chaque bouton ouvert. Jeff se mordit la lèvre, son ventre se contractant un peu plus à chaque baiser et sa respiration s'accélérant. Tout ce qui lui passa par l'esprit était que ce que Thad lui faisait était indéniablement bon mais pour une quelconque raison il n'était plus tout à fait à l'aise.

Thad n'arrivait plus à penser concrètement, le désir était trop fort. Il ouvrit entièrement la chemise du blond et vint lui embrasser le ventre à plusieurs reprises, il lui enleva ensuite sa chemise, lui dénudant le torse complètement. Surpris par les soudains mouvements de Thad, Jeff ouvrit la bouche sans d'abord pouvoir rien dire face aux sensations qu'il ressentait puis réussit tout de même à balbutier :

- "T-Thad..."

Thad releva la tête en direction du blond

- "Que se passe-t-il Jeffy ?"

Il secoua la tête en refermant les yeux.

- "J-je peux pas.

Thad reprit soudainement ses esprits, il s'était laissé entrainer dans son propre désir à lui, sans penser à son petit ami. Il se redressa et le prit dans ses bras.

- "C'est rien, excuse-moi...

- C'est moi qui suis désolé..."

Jeff se laissa aller dans les bras de Thad, encore légèrement chamboulé par ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ce n'était pas mauvais, au contraire il avait apprécié mais il n'était simplement pas encore prêt.

- "Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'es pas prêt ce n'est pas grave tu sais..."

Il sourit tendrement et passa une main dans les cheveux du blond. Il lui remit lentement sa chemise, et referma son blazer. Jeff le regarda faire.

- "Hm... Mais t'avais l'air de vraiment le vouloir.

- C'est possible oui, mais dans ce genre de chose il faut être deux, et toi tu ne le voulais pas donc non."

Thad jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, quinze heure, déjà. Il soupira.

- "Tu soupire ? T'en a déjà marre d'être avec moi?"

Le blond rit légèrement et se redressa en s'aidant de Thad. Il était sûrement tout vert maintenant.

- "Mais bien sûr que non ! " Rit le brun, c'était juste l'heure et bien de... " Oh merde Jeff ! On est en retard à la repet' !"

Jeff écarquilla les yeux.

- "Merde ! Wes va encore nous engueuler...

- "Vite dépêche-toi ! "

Thad lui attrapa la main et partit en courant en direction de la voiture. Il trébucha quand Thad le tira mais réussit tout de même à suivre son rythme jusqu'à la voiture avant de s'engouffrer dedans, côté conducteur. Le brun quant à lui, monta du côté passager et mit sa ceinture avant de s'asseoir correctement...

- "Bien Warblers, la séance d'aujourd'hui peut commencer. Tant pis pour nos retardataires" Intervint Wes en donnant un coup de marteau "Aujourd'hui un futur Warbler observera le déroulement de notre répétition, j'ai nommé Ross Sterling" Il regarda Ross alors qu'il disait ça.

A ce moment précis, Ross se sentit atrocement gêné, tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Il s'affala un peu plus sur son siège et tenta de capter le regard de Nick, sans grand succès.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil vers Ross avant de se retourner vers l'horloge de la salle. 10 minutes. Jeff et Thad avaient 10 minutes de retard. Habituellement, c'était avec lui que Jeff était en retard... Nick rejeta cette pensée au fond de son esprit. Jeff s'était engueulé avec lui pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'entêtait encore ?

- "Bon et bien... Je propose de commencer à répéter pour les communales, qu'en dites-vous ? " Avait finalement fini par dire Wes.

Il regarda tous les Warblers en attente d'une réponse.

Ces derniers se regardèrent comme s'ils se disaient "est-ce qu'on a le choix de toute façon?" puis se tournèrent vers Wes pour acquiescer quand ils entendirent tout à coup les portes de la salle s'ouvrir brusquement.

Thad et Jeff entrèrent, complètement essoufflés et commençaient à sortir des excuses bien médiocres selon Nick. Ross lui, était plutôt amusé de la situation. Il ricanait dans son coin en voyant le regard que Wes et Sebastian leur jetait, bien que pour ce dernier ce n'était pas forcement à propos de leur retard.

- "Maintenant que nos deux retardataires sont là, nous allons peut être pouvoir commencer les répétitions ! "

Ils marmonnèrent un dernier désolé avant d'aller s'asseoir côte à côte sur les places qui restaient sur un des canapés. Nick décida de rester dans son coin, là où il ne dérangerait personne, il avait voulu laisser Sebastian seul, enfin seul... avec Wes. Il partit s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle. Jeff suivit Nick des yeux et baissa la tête tristement. Il détestait cette situation.

Les Warblers commencèrent des vocalises tandis que Ross les regardaient. _"Attends, je vais devoir faire ça aussi ? Je pensais qu'ils chantaient moi !"_ pensa-t-il.

Nick fit ses vocalises dans son coin, moins fort que les autres. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi seul lors d'une répétition avec les garçons, il finit par baisser la tête.

Sebastian, qui guidait les Warblers, jeta un regard sur la salle pour voir si tout le monde participait. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Nick mais, en le voyant, il ne put se résoudre à lui dire quelque chose. Il fit donc comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Ross remarqua lui aussi le comportement du brun. Ne faisant pas encore partit des Warblers, il se leva discrètement et s'agenouilla devant Nick.

- "T'es sûr que tout va bien Nick ?"

Il releva légèrement les yeux pour voir Ross. Il soupira.

- "Non, pas vraiment."

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui avait complètement oublié Nick pour se concentrer sur Sébastian. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur l'aîné.

- "Tu devrais aller lui parler Nicholas...

- J'ai pas envie. Il m'a jeté ces mots à la figure comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de moi ! Et puis je vois pas pourquoi lui, voudrait me parler.

- Mais... Nick, c'est ton meilleur ami ! Je sais que tu ne le déteste pas et que tu souffres de la situation... vas-y...

- Bien sûr que non je le déteste pas ! Comment tu veux détester quelqu'un comme ça ?"

Nick leva son regard vers Jeff pour l'observer une fois de plus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, oubliant la présence de Ross. Ce dernier regarda attentivement Nick et sourit.

- "Toi, t'es amoureux de mon frère !" S'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort.

Nick regarda soudainement Ross affolé avant de regarder autour de lui. Heureusement ils étaient tous trop absorbés dans leurs exercices pour les entendre.

- "Mais ferme-là ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Excuse-moi... mais j'ai raison, tu l'aime non ? »

Nick soupira avant de mettre sa tête dans ses mains.

- "Oui...

- Je suis tellement désolé Nick... Si je pouvais t'aider je le ferais, sincèrement... »

C'est à ce moment-là que Jeff jeta un regard dans leur direction.

- "Il n'y a rien à faire de toute façon." répondit Nick.

Jeff voyait son frère et son meilleur ami _-l'était-il toujours? Il l'espérait en tout cas-_ discuter. Nick avait vraiment l'air mal et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. De quoi pouvaient-ils être en train de parler ?

- "Nick !" Wes le rappela à l'ordre et reporta son attention sur les membres...

Nick grommela et se ressaisi pour faire semblant d'être intéressé par ce qui se passait. Wes pouvait être un très bon ami mais il était tellement énervant dans ce genre de cas...

La répétition se termina une bonne heure après et tous quittèrent la salle un à un. Thad regarda Nick, puis Jeff.

- "Mon cœur ? Je te rejoins après tu peux m'attendre dehors ?

- Euh, ouais... Tu vas faire quoi?

- Parler à quelqu'un..."

Jeff fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et dit.

- "Ok, de toute façon faut que je vois mon frère."

Il voulait lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt parce que ça le dérangeait vraiment de voir Nick comme ça.

- "Merci babe."

Il lui embrassa le front et partit voir Nick.

- "Ross ? Ton frère veux te voir."

- "Ah ? Ben je suppose que je vais vous laisser alors."

Ross se leva et s'en alla non sans un regard désolé pour Nick.

- "Toi ! Faux qu'on parle !"

Le ton de Thad changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il s'adressa à Nick. Ce dernier redressa la tête vers Thad étonné de son ton

- "Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi t'as fait pleurer Jeff ?! ça t'amuse!?

- Mais bien sûr que non ça m'amuse pas ! Tu crois que je l'ai voulu peut-être ?

- Bah apparemment oui, tu t'es même pas bouger pour aller le voir ! T'as préférer jouer à calimero devant Ross !

- Okay alors déjà j'ai rien demandé à Ross, c'est lui qui est venu ! Et figure toi que j'ai cherché Jeff mais il était introuvable parce qu'il a préféré partir avec toi pour faire je ne sais quoi qui vous mettrais en retard à la répèt.

- Et t'as aucun remord ? C'est pas toi qui récupère Jeff en pleure derrière et qui doit le consoler !

- Parce que tu crois que c'était facile pour moi après ce qu'il m'a dit ? Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit !

- C'est sûr, dire des _« je te déteste »_ dans le vent c'est courant !" Il l'attrapa par le col "Ecoute moi bien, la prochaine fois que tu t'approches de lui, t'auras à faire à moi, compris ?

- S'il veut me revoir c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !"

Nick grimaça, il n'avait jamais vu Thad comme ça. C'est à ce moment-là que Jeff choisit d'entrer dans la salle, trouvant Thad bien trop long à son goût. Il se figea devant ce qu'il vit.

- "Thad, tu fais quoi ?

- Rien..."

Il relâcha brusquement Nick avant de se redresser.

- "Nan tu fais pas "rien" là. Je t'avais dit de pas aller le voir...

- C'est bon c'est régler mon ange...

Jeff s'approcha et prit la main de Thad pour l'approcher de lui puis se tourna légèrement vers Nick.

- "Désolé, je voulais pas qu'il fasse ça.

- C'est rien..."

Il repartit dans un coin de la salle, ne sachant pas quand il partirait d'ici... Jeff fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire.

- "Il y aura personne dans la chambre. Juste... pour que tu sache."

Puis il s'en alla, la main de Thad dans la sienne. Ross qui avait suivi toute la scène interpella son frère.

- "Non mais tu le fais exprès ou merde !? "

En entendant le ton de son frère il s'exclama :

- "Mais c'est la journée où je me prends la tête avec tout le monde ou quoi ?

- Ouais mais là j'en ai rien à foutre de t'en mettre plein la gueule ! Non mais t'as vu dans quel état il est là ?!"

Il pointa Nick du doigt, il était assis par terre, ses jambes repliées contre son torse, les bras autour de ses genoux, la tête enfouie à l'intérieur, les épaules tremblotantes. Jeff se tourna vers Nick et eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant.

- "Ouais je le vois... Mais il y a pas que lui qui souffre de cette dispute."

- Il baissa la tête et agrippa fermement la main de Thad.

- "Et tu veux que je te dise ? Il pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il ta dit ! Il s'en veut comme pas possible alors tu te bouges le cul et tu vas le voir merde ! "

Il secoua la tête.

- "Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

- Jeff ! Maintenant !

- Arrête de me donner des ordres !

- Je m'en fou ! dépêche !" Insista Ross

Jeff se mordit la lèvre et regarda Nick une fois de plus avant de relâcher sa prise sur la main de Thad.

- "Hey mais... tu vas où ? Intervint le brun

- Il a raison faut que j'aille voir Nick. Qu'il sache au moins que ce que j'ai dit c'était faux...

- Tss... vas-y..." Soupira-t-il.

Jeff lui embrassa la joue et s'approcha de Nick. Le brun ne l'entendit pas arriver et continua de pleurer. Jeff déglutit quand il vit Nick de près et il s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- "Nick... ?"

Il releva la tête vers le blond et dit d'une petite voix

- "Moui ?

- Je voulais que tu sache que ce que j'ai dit ce matin c'était pas vrai... Je veux pas que tu sois plus mon meilleur ami, j'étais juste énervé et inquiet..."

Nick l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira contre lui

- "Je suis désolé... Je le pensais pas non plus..."

Jeff serra à son tour ses bras dans le dos de Nick et ferma les yeux pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions.

- "Shh... C'est bon, je suis désolé, tout va bien..."

- "J-je veux plu qu'on se dispute, ça fais bien trop mal..." balbutia Nick

Le brun pleurait encore sur l'épaule du blond.

- "Je te le promets on se disputera plus... S'il te plait arrête de pleurer."

Il passa une main dans les cheveux du brun.

- "Je n'y arrive pas... je suis désolé..."

Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux.

- "C-c'est pas grave..."

Il s'agrippa au blond comme si sa vie en dépendait, cherchant le contact dont il avait été privé, quoi, quelques heures ? Jeff se laissa entrainer dans l'étreinte de son meilleur ami sachant qu'il avait toujours eu besoin de contact.

- "Tu m'as manqué... plus jamais je ne veux revivre ça...plus jamais... plaida Nick

- Plus jamais." Murmura-t-il à son tour

Ross avait quitté la pièce au moment où Jeff s'était approché de Nick, son boulot ici était terminé.

Thad, quant à lui, observa toute la scène se déroulant devant lui. Il fulminait, pourtant il n'en avait aucune raison. C'est vrai, après tout ils n'étaient qu'ami ! C'était _lui_ que Jeff aimait, pas Nick. Il avait beau se répéter ça en boucle dans la tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde jalousie. Il aimerait être à la place de Nick, dans les bras du blond. Il aimerait que Jeff lui susurre des mots doux au creux de l'oreille comme il le faisait à Nick pour le réconforter. Thad ferma les yeux, ce spectacle le tuait. Il rouvrit les yeux, les regarda une dernière fois et se retira sans un mot, avec un sentiment de trahison au creux du cœur.


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello !

Oui je sais, ENFIN ! Mais des raisons (notamment le fait que j'étais en vacance x) ) ont fait que j'ai pas pu poster et qu'on a pas pu avancer avant aujourd'hui... Pour les lecteurs de Of Wine And Coffee , le prochain chapitre est en cours de traduction, il est assez long donc je ferais mon possible pour le pster dimanche mais rien n'est certain.

Donc, cette histoire est toujours en écriture avec Appel's !

Pour la chanson de ce chapitre, ni les paroles ni la traduction sont de moi, je les ai prises d'internet donc désolé s'il y a des erreurs.

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB pas à nous, snif :(

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review de fin :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Une semaine plus tard, tout était redevenu normal, Jeff et Nick étaient à nouveau proches. Jeff et Thad étaient toujours bien ensemble. Et Nick souffrait toujours mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Seulement aujourd'hui était un jour important, c'était le grand jour pour Ross. Il allait passer son audition pour rejoindre son frère au sein des Warblers. Il se tenait à ce moment même au milieu de la salle, debout tandis que tous les Warblers étaient confortablement installés sur les canapés de la salle, excités à l'idée de voir une audition de plus. Jeff, lui, tenait la main de Thad et regardait son frère, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Même si Ross était stressé, il savait que tout se passerait bien. Ross soutint le regarde de son frère, il avait peur, peur de le décevoir, peur de ne pas avoir son talent. Il inspira, regarda un coin de la salle et commença à chanter "_Not a love song_" en se concentrant au maximum.

**_You're always on my mind_**

**_I think about you all the time_**

**_Um... no!_**

_(Tu occupes mes pensées_

_Je pense à toi sans arrêt_

_Oh non)_

**_Let's not talk about it._**

**_Drama: We can live without it_**

**_Catch a wave if we're bored_**

**_There's a clock we'll ignore_**

**_Find a way around it_**

_(Surtout n'en parlons pas_

_Le mélo c'est pas pour moi_

_Nous le monde on s'en moque_

_Ses horloges, leur tic-tac_

_On est loin de tout ça)_

**_Hey, girl, I can tell there's something_**

**_Even when you say it's nothing_**

**_When you're playing with your hair_**

_(Il se passe un truc c'est certain_

_Mais si toi tu dis que c'est rien_

_Quand tu arranges tes cheveux)_

**_Like you just don't care_**

**_It's a tell you're bluffing_**

**_Now please don't take this the wrong way_**

_(Avec l'air malicieux_

_Tu te moques, je le sais bien_

_Alors surtout ne le prends pas mal)_

_[Chorus]_

**_I love the things you do_**

**_It's how you do the things you love_**

**_But it's not a love song_**

**_Not a love song_**

**_I love the way you get me_**

**_But correct me if I'm wrong_**

**_This is not a love song,_**

**_Not a love song_**

_(J'aime ce que tu fais_

_Quand tu fais ce qui te plait_

_Mais c'est pas une chanson d'amour_

_Pas une chanson d'amour_

_J'aime quand tu te moques de moi_

_Mais si je me trompe corrige-moi_

_C'est pas une chanson d'amour_

_Pas une chanson d'amour)_

**_I love that you bought a ticket_**

**_And you don't make me watch a chick flick_**

**_We've come so far_**

**_Being just the way we are_**

**_If its not broke... don't fix it_**

_(J'aime que tu aies acheté à un billet_

_Et que tu ne me fasses pas regarder un film de filles_

_On est arrivés jusqu'ici_

_En étant juste tels qu'on est_

_On n'essaye pas de réparer ce qui n'est pas cassé)_

**_I can't guess the meaning_**

**_When you're not saying what you're feeling_**

**_If you got a broken heart_**

**_You can punch me in the arm_**

**_Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)_**

**_Don't take this the wrong way:_**

_(Je ne peux pas deviner_

_Lorsque tu ne dis pas ce que tu ressens_

_Si tu as le cœur brisé_

_Tu peux me frapper au bras_

_Tu en aurais bien besoin (tu en aurais bien besoin)_

_Ne le prends pas mal)_

_[Chorus]_

**_I don't speak girl_**

**_Like "Hey girl!"_**

**_I don't quite understand a manicure_**

**_But you're the only friend I'd take a shot for_**

**_And I would hold your bags when you go shopping_**

**_What a guy!_**

**_What a guy!_**

_(Je ne parle pas "fille"_

_Genre "Salut les filles!"_

_Je ne comprends pas vraiment le concept de manucure_

_Mais tu es la seule amie pour qui je tenterais de tenir les sacs quand tu vas faire du shopping_

_Quel mec!_

_Quel mec!)_

_[Chorus] x2_

**_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_**

**_Not a love song_**

**_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_**

**_Not a love song_**

_(Ce n'est pas une chanson d'amour (pas une chanson d'amour)_

_Ce n'est pas une chanson d'amour_

_Ce n'est pas une chanson d'amour (pas une chanson d'amour)_

_Ce n'est pas une chanson d'amour)_

Thad regarda le plus petit des Sterling chanter. Sa voix était magnifique, seulement il remarqua quelque chose. Sa voix était encore trop enfantine. _Il n'a pas encore mué _pensa le brun. Il le scruta ensuite. Il ressemblait _tant_ à Jeff. Il avait juste les cheveux un peu plus longs.

A la fin de sa chanson, Ross avait les yeux fermés de peur de voir les réactions des autres. Puis quand il entendit des mains frapper les unes dans les autres il les rouvrit et se rendit compte que les Warblers l'applaudissaient lui. Il sentit alors un grand sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un regard à toute la salle, la plupart des personnes présentes applaudissaient et son frère le regardait, toujours en souriant, l'air de dire _je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien. _

Wes, depuis sa table donna un coup de marteau pour faire taire les bruits d'applaudissements. Une fois le calme revenu il posa la question fatidique :

- "Bien, Warblers, levez la main si vous êtes pour l'arrivée de Ross Sterling parmi nous"

La totalité des membres leva la main. Même Nick, qui semblait pourtant ailleurs leva la sienne.

- "Ross, à l'unanimité des membres, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu fais partie des nôtres ! » lui sourit Wes.

Ross prononça un simple _merci_, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et alla rejoindre son frère sur l'un des canapés. Ce dernier l'attira contre lui dans un câlin.

- "Tu vois." lui sourit-il. "Je suis fier de toi !"

Après ça, la séance de répétition pû continuer comme à son habitude. Une bonne heure plus tard, elle se termina.

Nick s'éclipsa rapidement, suivit de Sebastian. Il marcha d'un pas rapide en direction du parc de l'école. La voix de Ross lui rappelait tellement Jeff. Ou était-ce le fait que la chanson reflétait parfaitement sa relation avec le blond ? Il ne savait plus.

Sebastian derrière, tentait de le suivre. Il l'appela quelques fois sans que ça n'ait aucun effet. Il réussit finalement à le rejoindre lorsque le brun s'arrêta -ou plutôt se laissa tomber- sur un des bancs du parc.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se mordit la lèvre. La situation devenait insupportable, en plus, ce soir il avait promis à Jeff qu'ils passeraient une soirée tous les trois, lui, Jeff, et Thad. Peut-être pourrait-il convaincre Ross de venir avec, il se sentirait moins seul. Il ne voulait définitivement pas passer une soirée seul avec eux deux.

Sebastian arriva à sa hauteur et s'assit à ses côtés

- "Hey, Nick..." commença-t-il avec hésitation.

Il releva la tête dans sa direction, et le regarda. Peut-être que Sebastian ferait l'affaire au final...

La question qu'allait poser ce dernier était peut-être idiote, il savait pourquoi Nick était parti aussi vite, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant.

- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

- Je... » Il se sentait idiot. Tout ça pour une chanson. « La...la chanson que Ross a chantée... Elle est trop réaliste par rapport à lui et moi... Et... Je suis pas sûr de tenir encore longtemps comme ça, en plus... Je lui ai promis que ce soir je passerais la soirée avec eux...

- Faut que tu fasses quelque chose, que tu lui parle par exemple... Et t'as qu'à ne pas y aller ce soir, tu sais que ça te fera du mal !

- Je lui ai promis Seb... Je peux pas le planter comme ça, en plus ça lui ferait de la peine... »

Nick soupira et ferma les yeux

- "Et toi alors ? Ca fait presque deux semaines qu'il te fait de la peine ! Sans parler d'avant qu'il soit avec Thad !"

- « Sebastian s'il te plait... » gémit tristement le brun. « Il a le droit d'avoir sa vie, on n'est pas ensemble à ce que je sache... C'est pas parce que je l'aime depuis des années que ça doit être la même chose pour lui… »

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel

- "Et après on se demande pourquoi je fais pas dans les sentiments. Tu n'as pas à subir son stupide bonheur. Invente une excuse et n'y va pas !

- J'irais Sebastian ! Je suis pas comme toi moi, je ne masque pas mes sentiments ! »

Nick passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- "Tu te fous de moi là ? Si tu ne masquais pas tes sentiments ça fait un bout de temps que toi et Jeff seriez ensemble !

- Non parce qu'il ne m'aime pas ! »

Le brun sorti cette phrase sur un ton un peu plus élevé et se leva d'un bond.

- « Je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre ! Et puis... Certes j'y vais mais... Je suis pas obligé d'y aller seul. Viens avec moi !

- T'en sais rien s'il t'aime ou pas, tu lui a pas demandé !"

Il tira sur le bras de Nick pour qu'il se rasseye.

- "Et je veux pas passer la soirée avec ces deux-là. » Ajouta-t-il pas longtemps après

- « S'il te plait Sebastian... » Il lui lança un regard suppliant « Fais le pour moi... Et puis je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir s'il m'aime ou pas. Pour ça faudrait que je me trouve quelqu'un... » Nick baissa les yeux.

- « Non, Nick, je ne veux pas venir. Et je doute que te mettre à sortir avec quelqu'un va aider. Tu ferras juste souffrir cette personne.

- Je demanderai à Ross de venir... » Il soupira de nouveau. « Je n'ai donc aucun moyen de savoir...?

- Tu sais quel est son problème ? Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il t'aime ! Parce que je suis sûr que c'est le cas.

- Je ne pense pas... Il sort avec Thad je te rappelle... »

Il déglutit, sa gorge commençant à se serrer sous l'émotion qui devenait trop forte.

- "Et alors ? Tu viens toi-même de dire que t'étais prêt à sortir avec quelqu'un alors que t'aime Jeff. Et toi t'en est conscient. Alors lui, qui en plus ne le sait pas"

Il haussa les épaules

- « Mais il l'aime ! C'est ça le problème Seb ! Il l'aime ! De toute façon je vais finir seul et puis voilà...

- Et voilà, tu recommence à penser aux extrêmes. C'est pas la fin du monde, Nick !

- Au pire des cas... Il y a le petit frère... » dit Nick pensivement.

- « Tu commences à divaguer...

- C'est la fatigue t'inquiète pas... »

Nick lui sourit tristement, il ne dormait plus beaucoup depuis qu'il avait appris pour Jeff et Thad.

- "Sérieusement, viens dormir dans ma chambre. » lui proposa une nouvelle fois Sebastian.

- « Non... Je pourrais pas parce que je saurais qu'il ramènerait Thad...

- Il va déjà là-bas, c'est la même chose.

- Ouais mais ça va être un soir de temps en temps et ça va finir qu'il va changer de chambre ! »

Les réflexions de Sebastian énervaient Nick d'autant plus qu'elles étaient censées. Il se releva et commença à partir, il allait vraiment craquer s'il continuait cette conversation.

- "Nick reste ici !" Sebastian se leva pour le rattraper "Tu peux pas rester là à te morfondre et surtout à être crevé à longueur de temps !

- Je dormirai en cours ! Ça sert à ça de toute façon ! »

Il continua de marcher, essayant d'esquiver la discussion.

- "Nick, j'essaie d'aider alors ne te défile pas. Et on sait tous les deux que tes études sont importantes.

- Ce mode de vie me va très bien Seb c'est gentil mais je vais bien, je te jure ! »

Il haussa les sourcils

- "Non tu vas pas bien. Tu peux faire croire ça à ton blond si tu veux mais pas à moi.

- Mon blond à un prénom ! » Nick parla sèchement.

Il se retourna vivement vers Sebastian, il avait horreur qu'on traite Jeff ainsi.

- « Eh bien, pour te faire souffrir comme ça, "Jeff" est un idiot.

- Ne l'insulte plus jamais devant moi !

- Sinon quoi ? » s'amusa Sebastian

- « Tu m'énerve Seb ! » Grogna le brun puis il partit d'un pas rageur, dans l'intention de trouver Ross.

- Ouais, j'énerve tout le monde il parait mais part je t'en prie, je te sers à rien de toute façon !"

Il le regarda partir, un air sévère sur le visage avant que Nick ne décide de s'arrêter.

- « J'ai pas dit ça...

- Ah non ? T'as dit quoi alors ? Parce que j'ai beau te dire ce que je veux, ça ramène toujours à la même chose. Tu retournes chez Jeff. Ce que je dis ne sert à rien."

- Mais je l'aime Seb...

- Ben t'as vraiment pas de chance.

- Je sais... » soupira-t-il tristement

- "Aller vas-y" Il fit un signe de tête vers le bâtiment. "Je sais que t'as plus rien à me dire

- Merci d'être la Seb... »

Il entra ensuite dans le bâtiment a la recherche de Ross. Sebastian soupira en voyant Nick s'éloigner.

- « De rien... »

* * *

Ross était retourné dans sa chambre après la répétition des Warblers. Voilà, il en faisait partie, c'était fait. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Le seul problème qui allait se poser maintenant c'était Nick et son stupide frère. Nick s'était de nouveau échappé après la répétition et il se doutait bien pourquoi. Jeff et Thad s'étaient encore comportés comme un couple devant lui, ok c'était le cas mais quand même, pauvre Nick...

Nick marchait dans les couloirs, si Ross n'acceptait pas de venir avec lui, il était foutu. Il se posta devant la porte de sa chambre et frappa trois petits coups. Ross releva la tête quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper. Il se leva rapidement et alla ouvrir.

- "Tiens, salut Nick !"

- "Salut Ross." Le brun le salua rapidement et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du blond dans le but de voir s'il était seul. "Je...Je peux te parler ? "

Ross sembla étonné de la voix hésitante de Nick et répondit :

- "Ouais bien sûr, entre"

Il entra sans hésitation et pris une grande inspiration.

- " Voilà... J'ai promis de passer la soirée avec Thad et ton frère se soir mais... Je veux pas y aller seul...

- Et donc tu veux que je vienne avec ?" Supposa le blond

- "En gros... oui... s'il te plait Ross, aide moi...

- Tu sais que même si je suis là, ça va être dur de les voir..." souligna Ross

Ce dernier était vraiment le dernier espoir de Nick, il semblait presque désespéré quand il dit :

- "Je sais mais... je me dis que ça sera moins dur que d'y aller seul...

- Ok, il y pas de problème, je peux venir. Si mon frère veut bien de moi."

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un sourire. Si quelqu'un leur avait dit qu'ils seraient aussi proches un jour, et qu'en plus ce serait à cause de Jeff, aucun des deux ne l'aurait cru.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjo- *évite la tomate qu'on me jette*

Okay okay, je suis désolé, le chapitre vient avec beauuuuuucoup de retard... Mais j'ai une bonne excu- non, en fait j'en ai pas... Enfin sauf un petit problème d'ordinateur pour Appel's mais bon... Bref, voilà la suite ! C'est l'essentiel non ? *croise les doigts pour que vous nous pardonniez*

_ShelovesR5 :_ Alors... L'idée de la fiction vient de moi, mais c'est Appel's qui m'a demandé qu'on l'écrive et c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de la chanson. On a toutes les deux droit à un calin ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! :D

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB et l'histoire est à moi et Appel's

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Jeff et Thad avaient parlé après ce que ce dernier avait fait à Nick. Thad avait accordé à Jeff qu'il avait exagéré, qu'il était simplement fâché par le fait que Nick ait dit des choses méchantes, même s'il ne les pensait pas. Mais finalement, Nick était quelqu'un de bien alors pourquoi risquer leur amitié pour une chose aussi futile ? C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient décidé de passer une soirée ensemble, tous les trois.

Après quelques heures, il était finalement temps d'aller rejoindre Jeff et Thad dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ross et Nick se rejoignirent devant la porte, ils arrivèrent tous les deux presque en même temps. Nick regarda Ross et lui fit un petit sourire. Il stressait. Non, il _angoissait_. Il se plaça devant la porte et leva le poing près à frapper trois petits coups. Seulement il arrêta son geste. Ross l'observa et l'encouragea.

- "Allez Nick !"

Nick hocha la tête avant de frapper à la porte. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'un Jeff presque surexcité n'ouvre la porte.

- "Nick !" puis son regard se posa sur son frère. "et Ross ?"

- "Hey Jeff ! " sourit Nick.

Il suivit le regard du blond et posa à son tour les yeux sur Ross.

- "Oh... Excuse-moi. Mais comme tu venais avec Thad, j'avais pas trop envie de me retrouver tout seul sur les trois alors...j'ai demandé à ton frère de venir avec moi... Enfin...si ça te dérange pas... »

Jeff secoua vivement la tête en souriant.

- "Non, non aucun soucis, venez entrez." Et il se poussa pour leur laisser la place d'entrer.

Nick entra, suivit de près par le plus jeune des deux frères. Il salua rapidement Thad et s'assit sur un des lits en compagnie de Ross. Jeff rejoignit Thad sur l'autre lit et sourit en regardant leurs deux invités. Pendant un moment ils restèrent là à se fixer sans rien dire, un silence étrange s'étant installé entre eux. Ross y coupa court, le trouvant stressant.

- "Vous faisiez quoi avant qu'on arrive les gars ?

- Oh euh pas grand-chose, on discutait en vous attendant." Ce fut Thad qui prit la parole.

Nick la repris quelques secondes après en regardant Jeff.

- "Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ?"

- "Eh bien pour passer une soirée ensemble ! » Jeff fit une pause et regarda Thad avant de se tourner avec hésitation vers Nick. « Et parce que j'aimerais savoir si ça te dérange que je change de chambre et que j'aille avec Thad..."

Jeff leva des yeux plein d'espoir vers son meilleur ami. Nick ouvrit la bouche incapable de parler.

- "Quoi ? Mais... Jeff, tu... "

Il lança un regarde S.O.S à Ross. Ce dernier avait lui aussi du mal à parler. Jeff voyait bien la tête qu'ils faisaient tous les deux et ne voyais pas trop pourquoi. Il reposa alors sa question.

- "J'aimerais changer de chambre, tu sais pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Thad..."

Ross failli répondre mais Nick le coupa en se forçant à sourire.

- "Bien sûr Jeffy... Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... Si ça te rends heureux ! »

Le plus jeune des deux blonds lança un regard appuyé à Nick. Si en plus il commençait à les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce n'était pas prêt de finir.

- "Et puis de toute façon c'est ta vie...pas la mienne... » continua Nick

A cette dernière réflexion, Nick avait baissé la tête, c'est à ce moment que le couple se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ross vit lui aussi le malaise de Nick et essaya de changer de sujet.

- "Vous avez prévu quoi pour les prochaines vacances ?

- Rester à la maison sûrement" répondit distraitement Thad avant de se retourner vers le brun. "Nick, ça va pas?"

Il releva la tête et sourit à Thad.

- "Si si...tout va bien... Tu disais Ross ?"

Thad fronça les sourcils, il voyait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas

- "C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Jeff ?

Mais non... Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis...super content pour lui..." Nick fit un léger sourire.

- "T'es sûr de ça ?" grimaça Thad.

- "Je t'assure que tout va bien Thad !"

Le brun détourna les yeux et regarda fixement le sol, devenu soudainement intéressant. Thad regarda Nick quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Jeff et de lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

- "Je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée."

Jeff regarda son petit ami, puis Nick, puis Thad. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de répondre tout aussi bas.

- "Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Il a dit être content !

- Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, ça se voit que ça va pas." Ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Nick releva subitement la tête en entendant les paroles du latino.

- "Je vais très bien ! "

Thad leva les yeux au ciel et enchaina avec un _"enfin bref..."_ tandis que Ross regardait Thad étrangement. Est-ce qu'il serait en train de se rendre compte de l'état de Nick ? Si c'était le cas, ils allaient avoir de gros problème... Il regarda ensuite Nick qui avait baissé la tête et proposa un truc pour d'étendre l'atmosphère.

- " Jeff, comme je sais que tu déteste ce jeu... ça vous dit un action vérité ?"

Jeff poussa un grognement quand il entendit les paroles de son frère.

- "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours -il accentua la voix sur ce mot- que vous choisissiez de faire ça ?

- Parce que je suis ton petit frère et que j'adore -il accentua à son tour sur le mot- te faire chier !" Il termina avec un petit sourire d'ange

- "Eh ben, il y a pas moyen que vous me fassiez jouer à ça !

- Oh...Allez Jeffy! »

Thad lui, était emballé par l'idée et regardait son petit ami avec une bouille de chiot. Jeff regarda son petit ami d'un air blasé.

- "Cette tête est réservée à Blaine !

- M'en fiche ! Allez ! dis ouiiiiii !"

Au moment où Jeff allait répondre non une nouvelle fois, Nick releva la tête avec un petit sourire.

- "Allez, Jeff, ça pourrait être marrant. »

Jeff regarda son meilleur ami et soupira.

- "Bon... J'accepte pour cette fois ! "

- "Oui !" Ross frappa dans ses mains un grand sourire sur les lèvres puis taquina Nick "Tu devrais lui demander des trucs plus souvent, Nick, il t'écoute au moins !"

- "Hm..." Fût la seule réponse qu'il obtint de la part du brun.

Il regarda ensuite son frère et demanda.

- "Jeff...action ou vérité ?"

Jeff soupira et préféra prendre ce qu'il pensait être le plus sûr pour lui

- "Vérité

- Pas drôle, Jeffy" intervint Thad en riant légèrement.

Jeff lui tira la langue et porta son attention sur son frère.

- "Alors ?"

Ross fit mine de réfléchir et le regarda à son tour.

- "As-tu déjà été séparé de Nick en cours et si oui, pourquoi ?"

Celle-là, Jeff ne s'y attendait pas. La dernière fois que cela avait été le cas, c'était il y a quelques jours mais il ne pouvait pas parler de _ça_… Il se souvint alors d'un jour, l'année dernière où ça avait été le cas.

- "Ouais, l'année dernière, Nick était malade donc il a pas pu venir en cours..."

Il avait parlé tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers le brun qui se remémorait sans doute leur dernière dispute, au vue de sa tête.

- "T'as dû t'ennuyer tout la journée... » remarqua Ross

Jeff y repensa un instant.

- "Ouais, c'était plutôt ennuyant de devoir supporter le blabla des profs sans pouvoir rigoler avec lui" sourit-il

Thad écoutait son petit-ami en souriant, son amitié avec Nick était vraiment forte. Il décida tout de même d'intervenir avant que Jeff ne disparaisse dans ses pensées :

- "Mon ange c'est à toi !"

- "Euh... Ouais." Il regarda son ami "Nick, action ou vérité ?"

Ce dernier regarda le blond et répondit sans grande conviction mais avec un sourire.

- "Action..."

Jeff chercha un moment avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Si déjà on l'avait forcé à jouer à ça, autant qu'il leur fasse regretter, et il savait bien où était le point faible de Nick.

- "Tu dois me laisser te chatouiller pendant cinq minutes !

- Han non... C'est cruel ça Jeff ! Pire que ça même ! C'est de la torture ! Mais j'ai pas le choix alors... »

Il ferma fortement les yeux et attendis la torture arriver.

- "Ça t'apprendra à me faire jouer à ça !"

Puis il se leva, allongea Nick et s'assit sur ses jambes avant de commencer à le chatouiller en passant ses doigts sur les côtes du brun. Nick commença à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il ressentit une chaleur étrange dans son ventre et ça ne venait pas des chatouilles. Jeff, lui, s'amusait bien à torturer Nick et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en entendant les rires de Nick. Thad et Ross eux restaient de leur côté, tous deux amusés par la scène.

- "A-arrête s'il te plait !"

Nick avait ses avants bras sur le ventre, tentant vainement de protéger cette partie si sensible.

- "Ah, non, on a dit cinq minutes !" ria Jeff tout en continuant ses chatouilles.

Thad et Ross observaient la scène soudainement pris de pitié pour Nick. Tandis que Nick se tortillait pour échapper aux malicieux doigts de Jeff, ce dernier s'arrêta et regarda son meilleur ami un sourire sur les lèvres. Le brun s'arrêta de rire pour regarder le blond au-dessus de lui.

- "T-t'es cruel tu sais ? " Il tentait maintenant de reprendre son souffle.

- "Moi ? Mais non voyons" Jeff lui servit son plus beau sourire d'ange.

- "Si tu es cruel et...et blond !"

Ross regarda bizarrement Nick avant de répondre.

- "Et alors ? Moi aussi je suis blond !"

Jeff prit un air blessé.

- "Blond ? Mais... T'aime pas les blonds ?

- Mais... Si mais les blonds c'est...c'est des blonds quoi ! "

Jeff se redressa, toujours assis sur les jambes du brun, faisant semblant d'être fâché.

- "Explique-toi !"

Le brun regarda Jeff sans savoir quoi dire.

- "Bah...sans...sans blond y aurait pas...de connerie ...?"

Cela fit rire Jeff.

- "Donc Ross et moi, on sert à amuser tout le monde c'est tout ?"

- "Oui voilà ! " Nick fit un grand sourire

- "Pff, t'es bête"

Il se leva et retourna à côté de Thad.

- "Hey ! C'est méchant ça ! Bref... Ross action ou vérité ? "

Jeff lui tira la langue tandis que Ross répondit.

- "Action, bien sûr"

Nick fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre.

- "Tu dois... Faire tout le couloir aller-retour en courant et... en boxer !"

Ross ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire

- "T'es sérieux là ?"

- "Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie ! "

Ross se leva alors et commença à se déshabiller.

- "Il vaut mieux pour toi qu'il n'y ai pas de prof dans le couloir !"

Nick leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

- "C'est toi qui a voulu jouer !"

Ross leva les yeux au ciel sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de le contredire et ôta son T-Shirt. Il ôta ensuite son pantalon et se retrouva en boxer devant eux. Thad regarda Ross se déshabiller sans savoir quoi penser.

- "Je reviens" dit-il ironiquement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Nick se leva en courant et se mit dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ross vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir et se mit à courir vers le bout du couloir. Nick ria avant de voir une ombre à l'autre bout du couloir.

- "Oh merde... Ross reviens !"

Ross, qui n'avait pas vu l'ombre, leva les yeux au ciel, en revenant en courant.

- "C'est ce qui était prévu.

- Ouais mais y a quelqu'un !

- Quoi? Putain..."

Il accéléra alors et atteint la chambre, Nick se mit sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Ross dérapa quand il voulut entrer et tomba au sol. Le brun explosa de rire devant la chute du plus jeune.

- "Mon dieu t'es pas doué !

- J'aimerais bien te voir courir sur du parquet avec des chaussettes !" répliqua Ross en se levant.

- "Je t'avais dit juste en boxer en même temps !

- Ça aurait rien changé si j'avais été pied nu, je suis sûr"

Jeff repris soudainement la parole

- "Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? "

- "Han Jeff tu veux déjà arrêter? Pas drôle !" intervint son frère

Thad répondit par un simple _"Hum"_ Trop prit dans sa contemplation.

- "Ça veut dire quoi "hum" ?" Devant le manque de réaction Jeff insista. "Thad ?!"

Puis il suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils. Le brun fût soudain ramené à la réalité

- "Oui ! Oui excuse moi j'étais ailleurs ..."

- "Oui ça on a vu. Tu étais où ?"

- "Dans mes pensées." Il lui fit un petit sourire

Jeff avait besoin d'une confirmation de ce qu'il avait cru voir.

- "Est-ce que tes pensées... étaient dirigées vers... Ross ?"

Thad fronça les sourcils. Oui il avait un peu pensé à Ross mais sans plus !

- "Mais... Bien sûr que non !"

- "Ok..."

Jeff était confus parce qu'il aurait pu jurer que Thad était en train de regarder son frère. Il se tourna vers ce dernier, qui était encore en boxer.

- "Ross, habille-toi !"

Ross avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire, il ne comprenait pas la saute d'humeur de son frère.

- "Hey ! Je suis pas un chien ! S'il te plait, ça existe ! "

- "T'es dans ma chambre à moitié nu et j'aime pas ça. Donc remet tes habits." Jeff était soudainement vexé.

Thad regarda son petit ami pendant que Ross se rhabillait.

- "Il te prend quoi Jeff ? "

- "Rien," se renfrogna-t-il en s'installant contre le mur sur le lit.

- "Mouais..." Fût la réponse donnée par le blond.

Nick s'était réinstallé sur le lit opposé et avait remarqué que Thad n'avait pas tout de suite réagit mais il ne comprenait _pas_ non plus ce qui prenait à son meilleur ami.

- "Et maintenant ? Vous voulez faire quoi ?"

Le brun tenta de détendre de l'atmosphère devenue pesante depuis que son meilleur ami était devenu… jaloux ? Jeff marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à _"il commence à être tard"_ même si techniquement pour une soirée entre Warblers, ça ne faisait que commencer.

Nick ne comprenait définitivement plus rien.

- "Mais...Jeff ! Il est à peine dix heures !

- Ouais bah trouve quelque chose à faire alors," dit-il un peu trop sèchement. Mais vraiment, Thad avait d'observé son frère et personne n'avait _rien_ dit?

- "Bon Jeff t'as quoi ce soir !?

- Mais rien je te dis, trouvez de quoi nous occuper !"

Thad se pencha et embrassa son petit ami avant de se décaler.

- "Calme-toi s'il te plait...

- "Je suis calme," soupira Jeff.

Nick eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il les regarda s'embrasser. Ross lança un regard désolé à Nick. La soirée s'était pourtant bien déroulée jusqu'à maintenant...

Thad prit la main de Jeff dans la sienne et le regarda sans les yeux. Jeff laissa son regard plonger dans celui de son petit ami et légèrement mieux. C'est dingue comme il s'était attaché à Thad durant ce peu de temps.

- "Je reviens..." Nick se leva et s'éclipsa rapidement dans la salle de bain.

- "Et voilà..." marmonna Ross sans que les deux amoureux ne l'entende.

Le brun agrippa ses deux mains au rebord du lavabo et regarda le fond préalablement remplis d'eau avant de plonger sa tête dedans et de la ressortir quelques secondes plus-tard. De l'autre côté du mur Thad et Jeff remarquèrent enfin l'absence de Nick.

- "Bah, il est où... ?" demanda le blond

- "Si vous écoutiez vous le sauriez !

- Okay... Et tu veux bien nous le dire?

- Salle de bain..." marmonna Ross excédé.

- "D'accord... II t'arrive quoi à toi maintenant?

- "Mais sérieusement ! Je vous rappelle qu'il est célibataire depuis un bon bout de temps ! Alors arrêter de vous montrer en couple devant lui !

- Et alors ? Toi aussi t'es célibataire que je sache et ça te fait rien ! Si on devait se cacher dès que quelqu'un n'est pas en couple, sérieusement... » Jeff finit la phrase en marmonnant presque.

- "Et alors !?" Ross se retenait vraiment d'hurler. " Et alors ça le rends triste ! Moi J'ai 16 ans lui, 18 ! Et rappelle-moi le nombre de fois où tu l'as vu avoir un petit ami ?

- Okay, donc maintenant, parce que mon meilleur ami est célibataire, je devrais faire genre que moi aussi ? » Jeff n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- "T'es vraiment con c'est pas possible...

- C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi !

- Oh les mecs, calmez-vous ! » Intervint Thad.

Ross se leva au moment où Nick revenait de la salle de bain. Le blond attrapa le bras de Nick et lâcha simplement un "_Viens Nick, on y va"_ avant de sortir d'un pas rapide de la chambre, laissant le couple derrière eux abasourdi.


	7. Chapitre 6

Hello !

Voilà la suite qui aurait dû être posté hier soir mais comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, le site ne marchait pas :/ Enfin, il y a rien d'autre à dire alors je vous laisse à la lecture !

_ShelovesR5 : _Oh la, il y a beaucoup de haine contre Thad là x) Je te laisse découvrir la suite et merci pour le commentaire !

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB et cette histoire est écrite avec Appel's

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review à la fin ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Les frères Sterling n'avaient pas l'habitude de se disputer. Du moins pas sérieusement. Alors c'est presque naturellement que chacun est retourné voir l'autre le lendemain de leur dispute pour parler.

Seulement, sur le chemin, Ross rencontra Sebastian et il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit le brun dire :

- « Alors comme ça, t'es au courant pour Nick ? »

Cela interpela le bond qui demanda :

- « Comment ça ? »

- « J'ai entendu votre dispute hier, à propos de Nick. »

En effet, le brun s'était faufilé dans les couloirs la nuit dernière afin d'espionner la soirée qui tournerait sûrement au désastre. Ce qui fut finalement le cas. Il allait arriver dans le couloir quand il entendit Nick dire à Ross de se dépêcher parce que quelqu'un venait. Quelques secondes après, il entendait le brun rire d'une chute qu'aurait apparemment faite Ross.

Il se mit alors contre la porte et tenta d'écouter la conversation qui avait lieu dans la chambre. Il saisit l'essentiel, de Jeff qui devenait soudainement de mauvaise humeur à Ross qui engueulait son frère pour montrer son couple devant Nick. Sebastian se douta immédiatement que Ross ne parlait pas simplement de l'état de célibat du brun et devina alors que le plus jeune des Sterling savait que Nick était amoureux de Jeff.

Quelques secondes après, il entendit Ross dire qu'ils s'en allaient et se dépêcha donc de se cacher pour ne pas être prit sur la fait. Il regarda les deux s'éloigner tout en pensant qu'il allait devoir mettre certaines choses au clair. Il en aurait certainement plus appris s'il avait vu leurs visages pendant la conversation mais ce qu'il avait entendu lui suffisait.

- « Et alors, en quoi ça te regarde ? »

Ross avait toujours été méfiant à propos de Sebastian, à cause de ce qu'on racontait.

- « Ca me regarde parce que jusqu'à maintenant j'étais le seul à le savoir.

- Eh ben, certaines choses changent.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu veux aider Nick aussi.

- Bien sûr. »

Sebastian hocha la tête.

- « C'est bien de savoir qu'on veut la même chose. Si t'as une idée pour faire bouger les choses, préviens-moi. Et je ferai pareil. » Puis il se tourna et alla dans le sens opposé à la direction que suivait Ross.

- « euh… Ok. »

Le blond était un peu étonné de cette conversation. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais s'il pouvait avoir un allié pour pousser Jeff dans les bras de Nick, il n'allait pas refuser. Ross fronça les sourcils, il resterait tout de même prudent. Il reprit ensuite son chemin en pensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, il ne savait pas que Nick et Sebastian étaient proches à ce point. Puis ses pensées revinrent immédiatement à son frère. Quelques temps plus tard, ils se tenaient là, l'un en face de l'autre sans savoir quoi dire.

Ross prit finalement la parole après de longues minutes de silence.

- "On marche ?"

- "Euh... Ouais," répondit maladroitement Jeff avant de faire quelques pas.

- "Ecoute... Je ne m'excuserais pas par rapport à hier parce que je sais que j'ai raison...

- Et moi je comprends pas. Nick a dit qu'il était content pour moi alors ça devrait pas le déranger de nous voir nous embrasser. Kurt et Blaine le faisaient bien et personne ne disait rien. Argumenta Jeff, confus.

- Ce n'est pas pareil Jeff... Toi t'es supposé être son meilleur ami, et tu ne vois même pas qu'il va mal. Tu ne vois même pas qu'il faisait semblant en disant qu'il était heureux pour vous...

- Il... Quoi ?" Jeff s'arrêta soudainement, prit au dépourvu par les paroles de son frère.

Ross finit pas s'arrêter à son tour et se retourner vers lui.

- « Eh ouais. Tu passes la plupart de ton temps avec Thad maintenant. Limite, tu l'oublie... Il faut bien qu'il se confie à quelqu'un après.

- Mais... Il avait pas besoin de me mentir !

- Il ne voulait pas te faire de peine Jeff… Mais là je pense que tu devrais réagir.

- Je sais pas quoi faire..." Il baissa les yeux.

- "Parles-lui tout simplement. Ne le laisse pas seul dans son coin.

- Je peux pas juste aller le voir et lui dire que je sais qu'il est pas vraiment content pour moi... » Soupira Jeff.

- « C'est sûr, mais, je sais pas... Fais bouger les choses petit à petit...

- Ouais... Enfin, tu me connais, moi et le tact...

- Ouais... bon je te laisse. Je retourne au même endroit que l'autre fois pour être tranquille ! »

Il commença à se retourner pour se rendre au dit endroit quand il entendit Jeff derrière lui.

- « L'autre fois ? Pour être tranquille ? T'es pas censé aller en cours là ?

- Hum... non...?" »

Et merde... Il venait de se vendre tout seul. Quel con...

- "Ross !" Jeff croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Tu vas pas te mettre à sécher ?!"

- "Roh ça va ! C'est juste le français ! ...Et les maths... Et l'histoire aussi... Hum sinon ! tiens il fais beau aujourd'hui !

- "Ross !" Répéta-t-il cette fois la voix un peu plus en colère.

Ross fit un rapide bisou sur la joue à son frère et partit en courant dans les couloirs de la Dalton. Jeff se mit à courir derrière lui et le rattrapa rapidement. Il lui prit le bras pour qu'il ne parte plus.

- "Tu vas aller en cours, maintenant !

- Maieuh... J'aime pas ça.

- Je m'en fous. Papa et maman ne payent pas l'école pour rien ! En plus, il faut au moins que tu finisses le lycée.

- C'est bon c'est bon j'ai compris j'y vais..."

Ross commença à partir en pensant _'Il manquerait plus qu'il m'accompagne en cours tiens'_. Comme s'il avait lu les pensées de son frère, Jeff s'exclama :

- "Attend, j'ai pas confiance là. Je viens jusqu'à ta salle.

- Mais...mais non mais... Jeff !" Ross soupira.

- "N'essaie même pas de discuter !"

Jeff se mit à marcher vers la salle de cours de son frère en tenant toujours son bras.

- "Lâche-moi au moins..."

- "Pour que tu t'enfuis ? Compte pas là-dessus."

Ross soupira une nouvelle fois et une fois arrivée dans la classe, il entendit sa prof de Math.

- "Tiens, monsieur Sterling nous honore pour la première fois de sa présence !"

Jeff écarquilla les yeux en regardant Ross. Il le lâcha une fois qu'il était dans la salle et lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler avec lui.

Ross marmonna quelque chose dans son coin :

- "Franchement... Merci m'dame je vous hais encore plus..."

Ceci n'échappa pas aux oreilles de leur professeur qui commença à s'énerver.

- "Comment ? Pourriez-vous répéter Monsieur Sterling !?"

_'Et merde...'_ Fût la première pensée de Ross. Il se rattrapa comme il put, soit pitoyablement...

- "Je vous disais que je vous aime?"

Madame Figgins -parce que oui, c'était la femme du directeur de McKinley - sourit légèrement et reprit d'un ton calme.

- "Bien puisque vous m'aimez tant, vous reviendrez avec moi tous les soirs sauf week-end, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez rattrapé les cours !"

Puis, naturellement et se retourna vers le tableau et recommença à écrire à la craie, laissant un Ross dépité derrière elle.

Ainsi, la journée passa comme d'habitude sans que rien de plus ne vienne la perturber. Le soir venu, Nick attendit Jeff pendant une heure, mais ce dernier ne vint pas. Il finit par lui envoyer un sms.

_De Nick à Jeff:_

_T'es où ?_

Jeff regarda son téléphone et soupira en pensant aux paroles de Ross, plus tôt dans la journée. Si c'était vrai, ce message ne lui plaira sûrement pas...

_De Jeff à Nick :_

_Avec Thad, dans sa chambre._

Nick lut tristement le message et répondit.

_De Nick a Jeff:_

_Oh ... Je suppose que tu y dors, bonne nuit... 3_

Jeff sourit légèrement en voyant le cœur.

_De Jeff à Nick :_

_Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi Nicky 3_

Nick sourit à son tour puis il se déshabilla, avant de se mettre dans le lit de Jeff. Ce dernier posa son téléphone et rejoignit Thad, déjà installé sur le lit. Le brun s'enroula dans les couettes du blond et ferma les yeux. Les minutes défilèrent avant qu'il ne commence à sombrer dans le sommeil, avant d'entendre soudainement un éclair foudroyer le ciel. Jeff de son côté avait sa tête sur le torse de Thad et les bras de ce dernier étaient autour de sa taille. Il ne remarqua donc pas tout de suite l'éclair.

Nick ouvrit brusquement les yeux, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait contre la fenêtre de la chambre. Il commença à trembler lorsqu'un second éclair se fit entendre. Il ferma fortement les yeux en se resserrant dans les couvertures de Jeff. Car oui, sa plus grande peur était l'orage. Dans ces moments, Jeff était là et le prenait dans ses bras, il le rassurait. Seulement pas cette fois, cette fois, il devrait affronter ça seul...

Jeff rouvrit d'un coup les yeux et fixa l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre. Il détourna ses yeux vers Thad qui avait déjà l'air à moitié endormi. Il commença à se dégager délicatement des bras de son petit-ami.

De son côté, Nick pleurait depuis déjà quelques minutes, priant pour que cela s'arrête rapidement.

- "Eff... Tu vas où..." Même à moitié endormi, il sentait son homme bouger.

- "Je... Je vais voir Nick...

- Quoi ? Mais on devait dormir ensemble...

- Je sais..." Jeff se mordit la lèvre "Mais je peux pas le laisser seul alors qu'il y a de l'orage...

- Mais ça change quoi ? Tu m'avais promis Jeff... Trent n'est pas là seulement ce soir…

- Tu comprends pas... Il est complètement terrifié quand il y a de l'orage et je suis toujours là pour lui.

- Mais il peut tenir une nuit. Au pire il dormira avec Ross...

- Je suis désolé Thad..."

Jeff vint rapidement l'embrasser avant de mettre un T-Shirt et de se diriger vers la porte. Thad soupira et regarda son petit ami partir.

Nick, lui pleurait encore plus que d'habitude. Affronter ça seul était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il pensait.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre, Jeff pressa le pas, en réalité il courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre. Déjà pour ne pas se faire attraper par un surveillant mais surtout pour se dépêcher de rejoindre Nick.

Un éclair passa juste devant la fenêtre, arrachant un petit cri aiguë à Nick. Il dût se mordre le poing pour ne pas crier tellement il avait peur. Jeff ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là et entendit Nick. Il se précipita à ses côtés.

- "Hey Nick..."

Nick sursauta. Il releva lentement les yeux vers lui sans comprendre.

- "T-tu devrais être avec Thad... Retournes-y, ça va aller..." Sa voix tremblait encore.

Jeff ignora sa remarque et lui dit :

- "Laisses-moi un peu de place

- Mais..."

Il finit par soupirer et lui laisser la place pour aller dans son lit. Jeff retira son T-Shirt et se coucha à côté de lui avant de lui ouvrir ses bras.

- "Viens...

- Mais Thad va arriver et...et il va te faire une crise de jalousie...

Il viendra pas.

- V-Vous deviez dormir ensemble et..." Nick se coupa avec un nouveau cri quand la foudre passa de nouveau.

Jeff arrêta de parler et s'approcha un peu plus de Nick pour le prendre de lui-même dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

- "Sh..." murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ni une ni deux, Nick ne chercha même plus à comprendre et se cala dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

- "Ca va aller, Nick... Ca va aller" répéta-t-il plusieurs fois tout en le serrant dans ses bras d'une manière réconfortante.

Jeff resta comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Nick se détendre contre lui et que, finalement, l'orage s'arrête. Quand ça arriva, ils ne bougèrent pas et ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Ils s'endormirent simplement l'un dans les bras de l'autre, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois.

* * *

Thad se sentit seul cette nuit-là. Il avait eu Jeff pendant près d'une heure dans ses bras. Et le fait qu'il parte rejoindre le brun le fit se sentir bien seul. Le lendemain, il se leva machinalement. Il prit sa douche puis se vêtit de son uniforme. Comme chaque matin depuis peu, il attrapa son sac et partit chercher son petit ami dans sa chambre. Il frappa trois petits coups contre la porte mais rien. Pas un bruit, pas même une réponse.

Il finit par entrer lui-même et laissa tomber son sac au sol, devant la scène se déroulant en face de lui. Jeff, son petit ami, tenant Nick par la taille contre lui, la tête de ce dernier reposant dans son cou. L'une des mains du blond dans les cheveux du brun, une expression sereine sur le visage.

Thad aurait pu être attendri par la scène si Jeff n'avait pas été son petit ami. Le parfait petit couple de lycée ! Il resta là, quelques minutes à les contempler, un léger pincement au cœur.

Lentement, tel un automate, Thad récupéra son sac et tourna les talons. Il passa la porte en se disant qu'il venait d'apprendre une chose vraiment importante aujourd'hui. Et il allait devoir en parler à Ross.


End file.
